Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas
by luuluu
Summary: [CAPITULO 20] Disculpen el retraso actualizaciones mas rapidas... Hermione se dará cuenta de que un rubio la lleva de cabeza ... Ya saben R
1. El Plan

_Muy bien, cabe admitir esta vez y para SIEMPRE! que los personajes de dicha historia son pura propiedad de JK Rowling, la que muy amablemente me los presto. Y también debo admitir que esta no es mi primera idea de fic, pero si mi primer fic (ispirado por mi amiga Lily) me gusto mas.  
P.D: me gustan mas las comillas que los guiones_. 

**Capítulo 1: El Plan**

Era una fresca noche alli en Grimmauld Place, donde Harry, Fred y George discutían acerca de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos.

"... y si quizá..." comenzo Fred.  
"Tú podrías" siguió su hermano.  
"Venir mañana y ayudarnos en la tienda" culminaron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
"Bueno, quiero decir, tengo que estar todo el tiempo con alguien de la Orden cerca, desde lo que pasó el año pasado en el Departamento de Misterios... ya saben..." empezó a decir un no muy animado Harry. Pero entonces, se mantuvo en un gran silencio.

Cada vez que Harry hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios una gran trsiteza lo amenazaba y no podía decir nada más.

Fred y George intercambiaron mirdas nerviosas.

"¡Nosotros estamos en la ORDEN HARRY!" dijo Fred.  
"Eso es cierto" lo corroboró Harry.  
"¡Vamos!" dijo Fred. "Te apuesto que convenceré a Dumbledore para que te deje ir.  
"Excelente idea hermano, vamos directamente al comedor" dijo Geoge. Fred, Geoge y Harry eran muy amigos, siempre lo han sido, pero ahora mas; ya que cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaban a discutir (casi siempre) y tomaban rumbos diferentes, Harry siempre encontraba disponibles a los gemelos pelirrojos.

Cuando entraron al comedor, la Sra. Weasley se colocó su dedo en los labios para silenciarlos.  
Ginny se encontraba sentada entre Bill y Charler, mientras que el Sr. Weasley y Reamus Lupin estaban sentados cerca del Prof. Dumbledore, quien tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"¡¡¡ RONAL WEASLEY!!! primero piensas que Crookshanks trata de comerse tu sucia rata"  
comenzó Hermione.  
"Lo que fue cierto" dijo Ron.  
"¡¡¡ Y AHORA CREES QUE MI GATO TRATA DE COMERSE TU LECHUZA"  
"Sí, de no ser porque mi lechiza ¡estaba en su JAULA!" dijo Ron, tratando de defebderse.  
"¡ RONALD WEASLEY!, eres el más desagradable, no, eres la persona más horrible y detestable que he conocido" y con esto finalizó la tormenta de voces de la misma forma en la que empezó, luego se escuchó como Hermione lanzaba la puerta de su cuarto luego de entrar en el, al tiempo que Ron hacía lo mismo.

"Ellos son algo imposible" dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
"Eso, era mucho peor durante nuestro tercer año" dijo Harry, sentandose en una silla vacía junto al Sr. Weasley. Había un puesto vacío junto a Dumbledore, pero Harry no quiso sentarse allí, no había cruzado prácticamente más de 4 ó 5 palabras con el director desde su conversación a finales del quinto curso.

"¿Hay algo que deseen, Harry, Fred, George?" pregunto amablemente Dumbledore.  
"Por fin, alguien notó nuestra presencia" dijo George.  
"La verdad es que nos preguntabamos" comenzo Fred.  
"Si yo pudiera" dijo Harry.  
"Ir con nosotros mañana a la tienda" culminaron los gemelos.  
"Bueno..." comenzó a decir la Sra. Weasley, dirigiéndole una mirada de auxilio a Dumbledore.  
"Somos parte de la Orden, por lo tanto, también podemos proteger a Harry"

Harry comenzó a reirse por lo bajo sin parar, y Fred tuvo que darte un codazo en las costillas, para que calmase su risa.

"Harry puede ir con ustedes" dijo el Profesor Dumblerore.  
"¡ Wow!, gracias Dumbledore... perdón, Profesor" dijo Fred.  
"Con... una condición" dijo Dumbledore "ambos deben vigilar y mantener un ojo puesto sobre Harry absolutamente todo el tiempo.  
"Si señor" contstaron los gemelos al unisono.  
"Bueno, y si es así, volvamos a la sala" dijo Fred.  
"Iré con ustedes" dijo Ginny, levantámdose de su asiento.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala, se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

"Odio todas estas peleas" dijo Ginny culminando con un suspiro.  
"Me gustaría..." comenzó a decir George.  
"¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?" dijo Fred.  
"Lo que necesitamos" dijo George "es un plan.  
"Un plan... ¿y qué tipo de plan?" dijo Fred.  
"Un plan, para unir a Ron y a Hermione ak finalizar la semana" culminó Harry.  
"Eso es extraño... pero fenomenal" dijo Ginny "aunque, no lo se... pero sí, eso podría funcionar"  
"¿Alguién propone alguna idea?" dijo Harry.  
"Nosotros podríamos..." dijo Fred.  
"¡¿Qué?!" dijo una anciosa Ginny.  
"Podríamos tratar de reunirlos en el Callejon Diagon" dijo Fred.  
"Fred" comenzo Ginny "debo admitir que ¡ERES UN GENIO"  
"En serio... ¿crees que lo soy?" dijo Fred.

Todos comenzaron a mirarlocon sus cejas levantadas.

"Oh, si si lo soy, gracias hermanita" culminó Fred con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Pues, ¿dónde y cuándo comenzaríamos a realizar nuestro brillante plan?" preguntó George.

Fred comenzó a reir y sólo dijo "ahora"

_Muy bien, muy bien, se que es algo corto, y no dice mucho de nuestros protagonistas, lo actualizaré lo más pronto posible, pero eso si dejenme todos los revews que deseen diciendome sus impresiones, por favor no sean crueles, este es mi primer fic.  
Nos vemos -luuluu_-


	2. La Primera Parte del Plan

_Disculpen la tardanza pero tení la computadora dañada. Gracias a todos por sus revews, espero que les guste este capitulo también!_

**Capítulo 2: La Primera Parte del Plan.**

La siguiente mañana Harry, Fred, George y Ginny estuvieron largo rato sentados en la sala,  
revisando cada una de las partes del plan que les correspondía.

"Muy bien, vamos desde el principio una vez más, ¿Ginny, tu trabajo es?" pregunto Fred.  
"Llevar a Hermione al Callejón Diagon" dijo Giny un tanto aburrida.  
"Correcto, y Harry, ¿tu trbajo es?" pregunto Fred.  
"Convencer a Ron de que nos ayude al medio día en la tienda, a través de una carta. Donde debo usar a Hedwing para enviarsela" dijo Harry, con un tono similar al de ginny.  
"Exelente. Y el resto queda en manos tuyas Harry, mias y de George" dijo Fred.  
"Si les soy sincero... ¡AMO ESTE PLAN!" dijo George.  
"También yo hermano, también yo" dijo Fred.  
"¿Todo este asunto te entusiasma, Harry?" preguntó Ginny muy curiosamente.  
"Bueno si me hablas de juntar a mis dos mejores amigos, hasta que se den cuenta de que estan enamorados, entonces, si me entusiasma bastante, mas de lo que creía debo decir" contestó Harry.  
"Muy bien... a la cuenta de tres cada uno a sus posiciones, ¿recuerdan bien lo que haran?" dijo George.  
"Si George, muy bien" contestaron todos al unisono.  
"¡Perfecto!... UNO" dijo George.  
"DOS" siguio Fred.  
"TRES" culminó Ginny.

Todos salieron de la habitación hacia distintas direcciones, Harry fue a buscar a Hedwing, los gemelos fueron a decirle a su madre que pronto se irían a trabajar con Harry, y Ginny fue a su habitación y la de Hermione.

**-HARRY-**

Harry caminó hacia su habitación, Ron (claro está) se encontraba durmiendo, así que Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia Hedwing.

"Hedwing" la llamó en un tono casi inaudible "vas a dar una pequeña vuelta por allí. Luego vas a la tienda de Fred y George en el Callejón Diagon, ¿sabes dónde es, cierto?"

Hedwing respondió con un pequeño ululular para afirmar. "Excelente, ahora vas a la tienda de Fred y George y nos vemos allá en un rato".

Hedwing ululó nuevamente, y Harry fue hacia ella y abrio su jaula. La lechuza se posó en su hombro, lo presionó un poco, y Harry le dijo "Muy bien, ve hacia allá, nos vemos".

"Como sea, quedate allí esperando por nosotros el tiempo necesario, ¡cuando llegues no estaremos allí, pero esperanos!" dijo Harry, Hedwing nuevamente ululó.

Harry abrió la ventana para que ella saliera y la vio dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Callejón Diagon. Se dio la media vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Ron.

**-GINNY-**

Ginny se sentó en su cama dirigiéndo la vista hacia Hermione, la cual estaba leyendo un libro.

"Hey Hermione" dijo la pelirroja "¿te gustaría ir hoy al Callejón Diagon?".

Hermione, subió la vista, Ginny vió en su rostro una expresión pálida quizá de la furia que sentía.

"Quizá, no estoy muy segura" dijo Hermione. "Bueno, puedes venir en el momento qye desees, solo viajas a través de los Polvos Flu, al Caldero Chorreante o a la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos" replicó Ginny.  
"Si, será, tal vez haga eso" contestó Hermione en un tono seco, retomando nuevamente su lectura.

Ginny, no quiso ni voltear a verla y salió del cuarto. Sabía que el plan iba lento. Muy lento.

**-FRED, GEORGE, HARRY Y GINNY-**

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Fred tan pronto como todos entraron a la habitación.  
"¡Oh, fue excelente!" dijo Ginny con una repentina felicidad.  
"Hedwing va en camino a la tienda, le dije que diera vueltas, o que nos esperara cerca de la tienda" dijo Harry.  
"Perfecto, solo nos queda hablar con mamá y decirle que nos estamos yendo, así que es mejor salir de aquí" dijo George.

**-EN LA COCINA-**

Harry, Fred y George, entraron en la cocina para encontrar a la Sra. Weasley, Bill, Charlie,  
el Sr. Weasley, Lupin y Dumbledore.

"Nos vamos ya al Callejón Diagon" dijo Fred.  
"Y Ginny viene también" dijo George.  
"Hermione y Ron, quizá vayan tambien, pero mas tarde" dijo Harry.  
"¿Qué estan planeando todos ustedes?" dijo Bill.  
"NADA" dijeron los tres al unisono.  
"Es que... tenemos algo bajo la manga..." dijo Harry, observando a los gemelos "...¿debemos decirle"  
"Pienso que si" dijo Fred.  
"Ve, tenemos un pequeño plan para unir a Ron y Hermione al finalizar la semana" dijo Harry.  
"Así que decidimos llevarlos al Calleón Diagon todos estos días para que se encuentren -repentinamente-" dijo Fred.  
"Y deseamos que al final de la semana se confiesen sus verdaderos sentimientos" dijo George.

Todos en la habitación los vieron asombrados.

"Harry, cada vez me recuerdas más a tu padre" dijo Remus.  
"¿Sería eso algo bueno?" preguntó Harry.  
"¡ Eso es algo EXCELENTE!" contesto el hombre lobo.

Harry sonrió, y se dirigió a los gemelos. "Entónces... ¿nos vamos?" les dijo.

"Que tengan suerte" les dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras les sonreía.  
"Necesitaremos mucha de esa, porque juntar a esos dos es MISION IMPOSIBLE" dijo George.  
"Entónces adios, vamos hacia la chimenea, viajaremos por Polvos Flu" dijo Fred.

Los tres jóvenes abandonaron la habitación, y la Sra. Weasley, se dirigió a su esposo.

"Arthur" dijo ella "me enamoré de esa idea.  
"Por primera vez..." dijo el Sr. Weasley "... nuestros hijos están haciendo algo realmente bueno"

Todos en la habitación se reventaron en grandes carcajadas al escuchar el comentario.

"NUMERO 93, CALLEJON DIAGON, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"

Y luego de decir eso, el plan comenzo...

_Y esto es TODO por esta vez, espero que también les guste como el anterior, ya conocen el plan así que hay que ponerlo en práctica. Ya saben, si les gusta, si no les gusta, o lo que sea dejenme MUCHISIMOS revews.  
Besos -luuluu-_


	3. Llevando a Ron ¿allá?

_Primero que todo, quiero DARLE! las GRACIAS! a todos por dejarme revews! y no se olviden de dejarme muchos más, en verdad esto es algo que hago porq me gusta y va de todo corazon para ustedes._

_AnaCathy Black: jaja, si ya se, que no es muy largo, creo que habrán algunos capitulos más largos que otros, pero dn lo necesario para que intuyan que pasará._

_sarah-keyko: de verdad muchas gracias, por eso te dije, es un poco de humor, mezclado al romance y el plan de un montón de locos._

_leweline-hechicera: es que la intriga es lo más interesante de una novela, libro, historia o cuento, ya que te lleva a imaginar muchisimo más._

_Lipi Weasley: Si realmente es IMPOSIBLE! pero tarde o temprano terminarán juntos... no crees?_

**Capítulo 3: Llevando a Ron... ¿allá?**

Harry, Fred y George, tomaron su camino, al estar dentro de la tienda Fred sintió tener una idea.

"Chicos..." dijo éste muy ansioso "... creo que tengo una excelente idea.  
"Si, por tu cara de sopenco, eso parece" dijo George.  
George y Harry, compartieron miradas "vamos Fred, dinos ya que es" dijo Harry.  
"¡Tenerte como IMAGEN!, nadie se resitiría a comprarle algo al ñino que vivio" dijo Fred.  
"Bueee...no....." dijo Harry, mirando a George, con una expresión similar a estra pidiendo auxilio.  
"Por favor, estas de vacaciones, además que te cuesta" dijo Fred.  
"Ya, yo soy su juguete... y ¿qué gano yo con esto?" dijo Harry.  
"Tú ayudarás a un amigo en un momento de necesidad" dijo Fred una y otra vez. Harry suspiró,  
de igual forma sabía que no iba a poder negarse.  
"Hecho" fue lo único que pudo decir.  
"¡ SI!" exclamó Fred, mientras que -chocaba los 5- a su hermano gemelo. Harry se dirigió hacia la entrada, y justo en ese momento una bruja muy linda entró a la tienda, Fred y George,  
intercambiaron miradas, y la boca de Harry quedaba completamente abierta con el asombro.

Tenía el cabello rubio, liso, y muy largo (casi hasta su cintura), ojos azules y una figura muy esbelta.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?" preguntó Fred.  
"Tranquilos, sólo observaba, escuche de su escape legendario de Hogwarts, por mi sobrino, y quise venir a ver que tal les iba con su tienda" dijo la bruja "... ¡ cielos!, ¿no es aquel Harry Potter el niño que vivió"  
"Si es él" dijo George "... así que ahora somos leyenda en Hogwarts, no es impresionante"  
"Sí, bastante impresionate... ¿realmente es él"  
"Sí, él es uno de nuestro mejores amigos" dijo Fred muy orgullosamente.  
"Wow, me aseguraré de que el ministro esté enterado de ésto... seguramente le encantará saber a lo que se está dedicando el famoso Harry Potter... Me atrevería a preguntarte ¿Cómo te va?"

"¿A mí?" preguntó Harry, con una mirada confusa.  
"Sí, si muchacho a tí, ¿cómo te va?" preguntó la bruja.  
"Me va muy bien, sólo estoy tratando de llevar a cabo un plan" contestó Harry.  
"¿Un plan?... ¿Y qué tipo de plan?" preguntó la mujer de una manera muy suspicaz.  
"Es un plan para hacer que mis dos mejores amigos se enamoren" contestó Harry, pero esta vez,  
cansado de las intromisiones de la bruja lo dijo un poco molesto.  
"Oh, ya veo, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, ¿cierto"  
"¡ Sí son ellos dos, ¿por qué, alguna molestia?" dijo Harry.  
"No, no, ninguna para nada. Sólo te deseo suerte. Hasta pronto" dijo finalmente la bruja,  
saliendo de la tienda, murmurando algo que no se entendió.

Luego, estando los tres muchachos sólos en la tienda George dijo.

"¿Quién creería que alguien que trabaja para Fudge, fuera tan entrometida, bueno, eso es lo de menos, lo extraño es que aún se atreva a creer en el niño que vivió, aunque después de lo ocurrido el año pasado" al decir la última frase George guardó silencio automátuicamente, sabía que habia metido la pata, ya que, Harry se sentía incómodo al hablar de eso.  
"Pero miren quien se acerca..." dijo Fred intentando romper el silencio.

Justo en ese instante entró Ron a la tienda, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Harry pasó su vista de Ron, a Fred y de Fred a George, los tres comenzaron a reirse.

La primera parte del plan estaba completa.

_Ya lo se... van a querer matarme, creo que cada vez hago capítulos más cortos, es que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y no se como expresarlas, así que hago un resúmen de mis ideas, y por otro lado trato de ser bastante explícita. Y las clases empezaron por lo tanto eso me quita muchisimo tiempo, y ratos de inspiración,  
así que por un lado cumplir con mis clases y por el otro con ustedes. Si los capitulos son cortos disculpenme, pero como dicen "lo mejor es la calidad y no la cantidad" )  
Espero que les guste este capítulo también, a partir de aquí lo mas probable es que se ponga mejor, pero eso lo dejo a su imaginación... Ya saben dejenme muchos REVEWS! que eso me emociona y me lleva a escribir mas.  
Saludos -luuluu-_


	4. La Parte de Ginny

_Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero las clases me tienen realmente absorvidas, esta vez tuve muy poquitos revews, me voy a poner exigente y hasta que no tenga mas de 10 por capitulo no actualizo, ¿será que no les gusta la historia?, vamos leanla, es MUY BUENA!_

_Contestando revews:_

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Tranquila, por no hberme dejado el revew, lo importante es que la leas y que te gusta, aunque por supuesto, me encanta que me dejen revews, me ENTUSIASMA! demasiado, no sabes cuanto. El plan, muy sencillo "Ron y Hermione juntos" jajaja, no puedo decir más daña el paso de los acontecimientos. La mujer, es solo una metida que puse en la historia proq sabía que pensarían que era Rita u Umbridge, pero Rita no es porque es periodista, no trabajadora del ministerio, y tampoco tiene familia en Hogwarts, y Umbridge tampoco porque eso ocurre después de ella. Espero que te guste lo que sigue_.

_sarah-keyko: Gracias por tu mail, a ver si así consigo mi meta de 10 revews por capitulo ;). Bueno, si te gusta la historia, espero que te guste cada vez más._

_AnaCathy Black: Como le dije a Biank, es una vieja metiche, sólo eso, una vieja metiche que sabe MUCHISIMO de Harry, y que dudo que aparezca otra vez, aunque no aseguro nada, pero si te das cuenta, no es una vieja, es una sra joven y bien conservada. Si bueno, poco a poco aparecerán los personajes, si tu supieras donde escribo te asombras de mi creatividad. Los gemelos son leyenda, por alborotados, y por VALIENTES! por supuesto, sino, no serian de Griffyndor._

_LunaPotter1: Pero NO es un suspenso, es una "comedia romántica", pero como dicen aquí, me encanta que te encante._

**Capítulo 4: La Parte de Ginny.**

Ginny entró al cuarto, y encontró a Hermione, leyendo un libro.

"¡Hermione!" dijo la pelirroja "¡vamos al Callejón Diagon!"

Hermione la miró y negño con su cabeza "No, Ginny" dijo "es en serio, me gsuta mucho este libro"  
"Hermione, puedes leer ese y cualquier libro cuantas veces te de la gana" dijo Ginny.

Hermione la miró de re-ojo, sobre el libro, suspiró, y colocó el pesado libro sobre la cama.

"Muy bien" dijo finalmente "me convenciste... iré"  
"¡Genial!" dijo Ginny, volteándose hacia su amiga "nunca lamentarás haber venido conmigo"  
"Si, si, lo sé, lo sé" murmuró Hermione deteniéndose detrás de Ginny, mientras bajaban las escaleras, hasta llegar a la chimenea de la cocina.  
"Si deseas vas primero" le dijo Ginny.  
"Diré, 'El Caldero Chorreante', ¿no hay prblema con eso, cierto?" preguntó Hermione.  
"Ninguno, anda, vamos" contestó Ginny rápidamente.  
"Muy bien, entonces" dijo Hermione, tosio dos veces, para aclarar su garganta, y se dirigió justo frente a la chimenea. tomó un pequeño puñado de Polvos Flu y gritó "¡EL CALDERO CHORREANTE,  
y en menos de nada, ya había desaparecido.  
Ginny sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los adultos "Mi parte está completa"  
al decir eso, una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

"Excelente" dijo Remus, se dirigió hacia Charlie, y le preguntó "¿ Entónces, tú no crees que logrén que se declaren mutuamente el final de ésta semana?"

Charlie afirmó con la cabeza.

"Pues yo creo que si, ¿quiéres apostar?, son cinco galeones a que están jusntos al finalizar la semana, serán completamente tuyos, si no están juntos, pero si lo están serán mios"  
Charlie sonrió, diciendo "Hecho"

La Sra. Weasley, permaneció en shock durante la escena, y solo pudo decir "No puedo creerlo de ustedes dos"

"Ustedes sigan en sus asuntos, yo me voy de aquí" dijo Ginny, al igual que Hermione, tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu, se acercó más a la chimenea, volteó a decir "nos vemos" se enderezó diciendo "EL CALDERO CHORREANTE", y desapareció al instante.

Al encontrarse en El Caldero Chorreante, solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de emoción y complicidad, sabía que su parte del plan estaba completada.

_Sé que este ha sido el capítulo más corto de la historia, pero entiéndame, entre clases y exámenes, defensas de tesis y demás tengo demasiada presión y hago los capítulos en las clases de inglés y literatura, para llegar a mi casa y pasarlos, estoy algo corta de inspiración, espero que le guste este capitulo tanto como los anteriores, ya lo que sigue no es tan corto. Y como siempre, les agradezco por leer mi historia, y ya saben dejenme muchos, muchisimos revews, cada vez veo menos, eso me pone muy triste, creo que no les gusta la historia._

_Estamos hablando, gracias. Besos_

_luuluu_


	5. Peleas

_Esto es algo inesperado, como no se cuando será el momento exacto en que actualizaré nuevamente, decidí publicar 2 capítulos seguidos, no se acostumbren a que haré esto siempre, porque es muy complicado pero si ya los tenía hechos, debía compartirlos con mis lectores. Espero que les guste._

_NOTA: no hay respuesta a los revews del capítulo anterior, porque estoy publuicando ambos capítulos el mismo día, por lo tanto, no se qu piensan del capítulo 4 (algo corto, pero bueno 'me gusta pensar eso')_.

**Capítulo 5: Peleas.**

Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron directamente hacia la tienda de los gemelos. Hermione sonrió, cuando vio a su al rededor a Fred, George y Harry, los cuales parecían extremadamente aburridos.

"Hola a todos" dijo sentándose en la silla más cercana.  
"Hola Hermione" dijeron los tres jovenes.

Ginny sonrió hacia sus dos hermanos mayores, preguntandose donde se encontraba Ron. Hasta que con solo un pequeño movimiento de labios logró dirigirse hacia sus hermanos "Dónde está Ron?"

Fred, al igual que la pequeña casi no movió los labios y dijo "Ya verás" guiñando un ojo.

Repentinamente Ron apareció, y Hermione tornó su rostro de pasivo a un color rojo lleno de furia.

"¡¡¡USTEDES!!!" dijo mirando hacia los tres inocentes Weasley (Ginny, Fred y George) y hacia Harry "¡QUE!, ¿QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" dijo muy molesta.  
"Todo se basa en que Ron y tú hagan las paces, pero relajate" dijo Ginny, tratando de pedir ayuda de los demás complices del plan.  
"Yo, tampoco se nada" dijo Ron, con una mirada algo dudosa.

" 'Dios, pero ¿por qué será que Ron es tan ESTUPIDO a veces?' " pensó Harry.

"Muy bien, tú no sabes, si tú no sabes y yo no se, veamos si alguno de ellos sabrá algo. Creo que debería saber, no se, pienso yo, que es lo que están tramando, y pienso que uno de ustedes sabe"  
posó una mirada practicamente fulminante hacia su amiga "...¿qué tal tú, Ginny?" preguntó Hermione, con cara de pocos amigos.  
"Por supuesto, que aquí no se trama absolutamente nada, fue una simple casualidad" se apresuró a decir Ginny.  
"Entónces, como no es un 'plan', y aquí ya están completos, yo simplemente estoy de sobra, me voy por allí, ya saben donde estaré, ya saben donde buscarme, aunque pensandolo bien NO DESEO VERLOS, ESCUCHENME BIEN, A NINGUNO DE USTEDES POR UN LARGO TIEMPO" termino Hermione, gritando muy fuertemente. Y al salir de la tienda, lanzó la puerta de ésta muy fuerte.

Ron se dirigió hacia sus tres hermanos y a Harry "Ahora ella me odia, compenden ¡ME ODIA!, me odia mucho más de lo que antes solía hacerlo, ¿Qué voy a hacer?... sólo espero que esten muy felices y extremadamente contentos y complacidos con ustedes mismos, y que se sientan muy orgullosos de sus malas ideas, en las que Hermione y yo no tenemos ni arte ni parte, ¿pueden dejar de usarnos como sus marionetas?" Ron también estaba rojo de la ira, no pensaba y las palabras fluian de su boca sin pensar bien en lo que decía o lo que no decía, solo deseaba salir a pensar, así que también salió de la tienda, tirando la puerta a su paso.

Fred miró a su hermano alejarse y se dirigió a George.

"Lo dañamos todo, creo que fue una basura" dijo Fred a George.

George estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos (algo poco usual en él), hasta que finalmente habló "pero nosotros tenemos un plan B, siempre hay un plan B", y fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Y cuál es ese plan B?" preguntó Harry.  
"¿Qué estan tramando ustedes ahora, de que trata el nuevo plan exactamente?" pregunto Ginny muy inquieta, al parecer, ella se sentía muy culpable de todo, quizá por invitar a Hermione a ir allá, porque el plan no diera resultado, o lo más probable, porque compartía habitación con Hermione, y si ésta no le hablaba Ginny se sentiría muy sola.

"Es muy fácil" dijo George "solo escuchen".

_Y hasta aquí llegue por hoy, no se si este o el anterior fue más corto, pero particularmente este me gusto, y bastante, apareció la pareja protagónica, peleando, pero aparece, además que sería de ellos sin peleas, y todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Espero que me dejen muchos revews y que les haya gustado bastante tanto este capítulo como el anterior, a mi me parecen muy entretenidos.  
Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible.. ah y contestandole a muchos, ya saben que el plan, no resulto, pero ¿cuál era este plan? me preguntaban... era llevarlos a ambos a la tienda de los gemlos, intentar de que hablaran sin gritar y uno por uno ir dejandolos solos, hasta que se dieran cuenta de que realmente se gustan, y las peleas es solo el escudo que impide que estén juntos, suena muy cursi, pero como verán no se logro. Espero actualizar pronto, envienme revews y si desean mails, mi dirección está por algún lugar, porque asñi he encontrado muchas direcciones y así interactuamos mejor, y si desean me dan ideas.  
Y ya, estoy hablando como que demasiado (es compensación a los mini capitulos) pero como dije es mejor calidad a cantidad.  
Estamos en contacto. -luuluu-_


	6. La primera vez, no fue la mejor

_HOLA DE NUEVO! deben estar que me matan, o algo así, y le pido disculpas a todos mis lectores,  
los que me dejan revews y los que no tambien, pero no he actualizado, no porque no he querido sino POR UNA INMENSA FALTA DE TIEMPO... y sin más explicaciones..._

_Constestando revews:_

_LunaPotter1: Se que está corto, si mal no me equivoco este también... jajaja. Aunque muchisimas gracias por leer y dejar revews._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Me alegra muchoq ue te hayan gustado los capitulos, pero en verdad no se como disculparme mas o que razones dar, pienso que en mi grado de STREES mis ideas se reducen un poco. He leido lod tuyos y son muy buenos, no hay de qu quejarse._

_sarah-keyko: Pues espero que para este también te coloques las botas como tu dices, esta vez sera uno, pero como espero actualizar mañana no hay de que quejarse, ah y gracias por tu ayuda. besos!_

_luxx: LUXXITA! de mi corazón no se cual de las dos estará mas complicada con sus clases, examenes y sus "multiples" ocupaciones, te comprendo porque muchas veces me ha pasado lo mismo con tu historia. Espero que hayas salido muy bien en tu examen, y prometo ser fiel a tu historia con la condición de que le seas fiel a ésta.. Estamso hablando... besos_

_lizzie: Gracias, por lo de "bonito", bueno para que no esperes aqui esta la actualización!._

**Capítulo 6: La primera vez, no fue la mejor...**

"George" dijo Ginny "¿Cuál es el plan B?"

George pensó por un minuto, se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a decir "no lo se" diciendo muy confiado "pero suena muy bien decirlo".

Fred, Harry y Ginny, lo miraron desorbitados, y al poco tiempo sintieron ganas de golperlo,  
se sentían realmente burlados.

**-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ORDEN-**

Hermione, estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando muy tristemente a través de la ventana, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, volteó vagamente para saber quien era.

Frunció el entrecejo, al mirar a Ron, parado juso detrás de la puerta, algo tímido y oculto.

"Ron, no es por ofenderte, pero lárgate de aquí" dijo ella, volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana "en verdad, es mejor que te vayas".

"Hermione, es que ve..." se apresuró a decir Ron, mientras entraba al cuarto de la jóven, "no se que trabaman mis hermanos y Harry, pero creo tener una pista, si sól me dejaras decirte..."

"Y esa pista es?" dijo la joven, volviendo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo nuevamente, aunque esta vez entretanta tristeza que ocultban sus ojos, se veía tambien mucho interés en lo que Ron se aproximaba a decir.

"Bueno, creo que lo que planean es que estemos juntos, no sólo como amigos, ya sabes de que manera" dijo Ron, mirando hacia sus zapatos, al tiempo que decia ésto, tratando de ocultar que estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

" Esto es... 'jajaja' para morirse de la RISA!" gritó Hermione, la cual tenía su rostro muy sonreido.

"Eso es lo que creo, quiza es lo que ELLOS quieren, sabes, puedes reirte todo lo que desees pero yo tengo un plan" dijo Ron con una pícara sonrisa, la cual solo tenía cuando se tramaba algo.

"Y se podría saber ¿Cuál es ese plan?" pregunto Hermione demasiado ansiosa, se podría decir.

"Bueno, ellos quieren que seamos novios¿cierto?" preguntó Ron, al mismo tiempo que Hermione asintía con la cabeza. "Entonces¿qué podría pasar, si nosotros posiblemente 'pretendieramos' que nos odiamos mutuamente mas de lo que ellos piensan?" preguntó Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una sonrisa se esbozó muy fuertemente en el rostro de Hermione "creo, Ron, que me esta gustando mucho tu idea" dijo.

"De ser así¿comenzamos mañana?" preguntó Ron.

"Hecho, mañana"

**-EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON-**

"Lo que tenemos que hacer, es seguir tratando de reunirlos aquí SIEMPRE" dijo Ginny.

"Exactamente" contesto Fred.

"Sabes algo..." dijo Ginny "eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pareces".

"Lo se... No, ya, va... ESPERA UN MINUTO" dijo Fred, al cual lucía algo ofendido ante el comentario de su pequeña hermana. El guro comenzó a reir.

"Así que recuerden, trataremos y trataremos, hasta que nuestro plan de recultado" dijo George.

"¿Esto suena como un plan?" pregunto Fred.

"Es un plan genial" contestó Harry.

"Un plan realmente bueno" dijo Ginny.

"Sabes algo, estoy comenzando a pensar igual que Remus, Harry" dijo Fred "eres realmente muy parecido a tu padre, y eso que no lo conocí, solo se de él lo que me han comentado, pero lo admiro, fue el mejor merodeador de todos"

Harry, se sentía halagado, aunque algo triste, cerró sus ojos y solo dijo "desearía que él o Sirius, estuviera aqui".

"Todos aqui desearíamos que ellos estuviecen aqui" dijo Ginny.

"Pero también nos tienes a nosotros" dijo Fred.

"Lo sé" dijo Harry "y no se que hubiera hecho, si no los huera conocido a todos ustedes".

"Estarías aún retenido en casa de los Dursley" dijo Ginny.

"Eso también lo se" dij Harry "y honestamente, me asusta un poco"

"¿Qué es lo que te asusta?" preguntó Ginny.

"Es que..." dijo Harry " la verdad, es que no deseo regresar nunca más donde los Dursley, pero Dumbledre insiste en que lo haga, no quiero estar más alla, sintiéndome solo y seguir siendo tratado como un esclavo, me gusta estar con ustedes, aquí sientoque si tengo famila".

Los tres Weasleys, se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de no enfocar su mirada mucho hacia Harry,  
y luego comenzar a ver hacia la ventana...

_Y este, pues también es corto, espero que no se me haga costumbre... Aprovechando unos pequeños días de vacaciones voy a tratar de actualizar más rapido para que se entretengan y dejarlos después con las dudas... Ya ven, Rn doscubrió el plan, que creen que pasará.  
Espero muchos revews esta vez, cada vez recibo menos, se que escribo capitulos cortos, pero, al menos diganme algo.  
Muchos besos y saludos -luuluu-_


	7. El Plan B

_HOLAAAAA! que tal, a que no se lo esperaban, actualice rapidito, eso es debido a que, estoy aprovechando unos cortos días de vacaciones, que tengo, en vez de estudiar para y terminar mi informe petrolero, estoy aquí, aunque la verdad, esto me gusta más que hablar del petróleo además como información adicional estoy muy relajada e inspirada escuchando a Robbie Williams, no se si a alguno le gustará pero a mi si..._

_Contestando revews (los que me han llegado hasta la hora en la que actualizo el fic):_

_LunaPotter1: No, tranquila que no me ofendo, porque se que tardas como 3 segundos en leerlo completo, y ya no tengo palabras para disculparme, esta vez no se cuanto dure este, porque me acabo de sentar a escribir sin tener una idea clara. Pero me alegro muchisimo de que seas lectora fiel de mi fic, es corto, pero lo hago con cariño, espero que siga asi de bueno (espero.  
Muchos besos!_

_AnaCathy Black: Te voy aresponder los tres revews de una sola, lso cuales se resumen en, ganas de terminar pronto con la menor inspiración, creo que no tenía la debida para continuar una buena historia. Pero un punto a mi favor, atualice al día siguiente, estoy mejorando, lástima que no sea así siempre. Me alegra que el 5 te haya gustado, a mi no me gusto tanto, pero prefiero TU opinión a la mía._

_lewelinehechicera: Menos mal que son interesantes y no aburridos, jajaja, espero que este te guste también bastante, y no olvides de seguir leyendo._

_marce: me pides que siga con la historia y aquí sigo_.

**Capítulo 7: El Plan B**

"Y entónces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunta Hermione a Ron el día siguiente. Fred, George, Harry y Ginny, se encontraban ya en el Callejón Diagón.

"Bueno.. yo supongo, que nosotros accidentalmente, claro esta, vayamos el uno contra el otro"  
dijo Ron adoptando una expresión de orgullo en su rostro.

"Esta bien... bueno, suena bien... eso supongo" dijo Hermione.

-**CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN-**

"Allí está Ron" dijo Ginny, señalando hacia una roja cabeza que se aproximaba en medio de la inmensa cantidad de gente.

"Genial" dijo George "nuestro plan está comenzando"

"Pero comenzó ayer, no recuerdas" se aproximó a decir Harry.

"Ya lo se, ya lo se, no necesito que me lo estés recordando" contestó George, mirando a Harry con un gesto algo ofendido que lo hacía ver como un idiota.

"Muy bien yo, solo trataba de..." pero Harry, no pudo culminar su comentario, ya que fue interrumpido por Fred.

"Silencio, rápido" dijo éste "Ron se acerca"

Justo en ese instante, Ron acababa de entrar en la tienda.

" RON!" dijeron todos con una expresión muy emocionada, la cual llegaba a parecer algo ya planeado.

" TODO EL MUNDO!" dijo Ron sonriendo "vaya, no sabía que era tan popular entre ustedes"

"Realmente pequeño hermanito, no lo eres" dijo Fred.

"¡Oye! eso dolio" dijo Ron algo ofendido.

De pronto la puerta de la tienda se abre, para mostrar la figura de...

... Hermione.

"Hermione" dijeron todos, menos Ron.

"Fred, George, Harry, Ginny" dijo la joven moviendo sus ojos de uno hacia el otro... "Ronald"

Harry, tragó saliva de espacio dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ginny, la cual unicamente se encogio de hombros. Todos sabían claramente que Ron odiaba ser llamado por su primer nombre, especialmente si éste venía pronunciado de los labios de Hermione.

"Hermione" fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Ron como respuesta.

"Un momento, es que no me lo explico, y no es por ofender, pero ¿qué demonios hace ÉL aqui?"  
dijo Hermione, en un tono de voz muy seco y rudo.

"Decidí venir ¿algún problema?" todos en la habitación comenzaron a ver a Ron, sin hacer ningún movimiento, o decir alguna palabra.

"Muy bien, me voy" dijo Hermione, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡NO!" dijeron todos a la vez.

"¿No?" se cuestionó Hermione, más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Mira, tú no te puedes ir, porque ve.. este...ummm... bueno" Harry miró a Fred, se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a decir "porque te necesitamos, para que cuentes nuestro dinero, comprende eres más inteligente que todos los que estamos en ésta tienda juntos, te necesitamos eres la más inteligente de aquí"

"Un momento ¿nuestro dinero?" dijo Fred alzando ambas cejas.

Harry, le volteó los ojos, y sólo dijo "Es nuestro dinero, porque yo financié esta tienda" pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de los gemelos se paresuró a decir "muy bien, muy bien, su dinero, el dinero de los gemelos Hermione; ya ¿felices?"

"Sí, mucho mejor" dijo George.

"Me quedo" dijo Hermione, voltenado su mirada hacia Ron "sólo si él se va"

'¿Qué demonios es lo que estará pasando?', era lo único que pasaba por la mente de todos, porque ese no era un comentario de la Hermione que todos ellos conocían que querían, a la que tanto respetaban, porque ella no se compota así ni cuando Malfoy está cerca.

"Bien" contestó Ron "no me gusta estar con 'sabelo-todo' todo el tiempo".

'Ouch' pensó Harry 'eso debió doler... y mucho'.

"Me parece estupendo" contestó Hermione, de nuevo con una actitud muy altiva y ruda.

"Bien" espetó Ron claramente, se dió la media vuelta, y salió de la tienda, evitando que vieran la sonrisa de satisfacción que en su rostro se notaba.

Harry miró a Fred y le comentó en un tono prácticamente inaudible "esto no está yendo nada bien"

Fred suspiró y solo pudo contestar "mejor dicho, esto no irá nada bien".

**-MIENTRAS TANTO-**

Ron caminaba fuera del Callejón Diagón, su plan y el de Hermione iba perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

Nada lo podía cambiar.

**-EN LA TIENDA-**

Harry y los gemelos, se reúnieron en la parte de atrás de la tienda, mientras dejaban a las chicas hablando adelante.

"Esto no es lo que estábamos esperando" dijo George un tanto molesto.

"Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?" perguntó Fred.

George suspiró "la semana tiene siete días y llevamos sólo dos de ellos, hagamos otro plan" dijo.

"Un nuevo plan, hablas acaso de un ¿plan C, porque si los seguimos llamando con letras acabaremos con el alfabeto y necesitaremos más, éstos dos son insoportables" dijo Harry.

"No lo llamaremos plan C, aún no se como lo llamaremos, a mi me gusta 'plan C'", dijo George "pero lo juro, habrá un plan".

"Suena que y pienas en un nuevo plan" dijeron Fred y Harry.

'Pero, si es otro plan¿de qué se tratará ahora?' pensó Harry 'y ¿dará resultados, ya estoy dudando de estas locas ideas, mis amigos se odian'.

_Jajaja, cuanto duraron leyendo este, como 6 segundos, pero a mi parecer me gustó, pasé mucho tiempo haciéndolo aunque quizá el resultado no les parezca para tanto, pero es el trabajo de relacionar conectar y dejarle pistas para el proximo capítulo, que quizá sea mañana, y después de mañana les tocará esperar un tiempo (pero no aseguro mucho.  
Y vieron, no les descubrieron el plan, eso es bueno.  
Nos seguimos leyendo, espero que les guste y dejenme muchis revews.  
besos -luuluu-_


	8. Sumergiéndome en mis Pensamientos

_Les aconsejo, no mal acostumbrarse, no es recomendable, conociendo mi rutina puedo tener semanas o fines de semana con muchisimo tiempo u otros tan atareados que no tengo cabeza de pensar.  
Pero aprovechando las fiestas, y que me puedo desvelar a veces, actualizo esto lo más que puedo así como esta vez.. Así que los que levan días sin leer, tienen bastante tela que cortar.  
Entiendo que no tenga muchos revews debido a lo seguido que actualizo, pero porfavor, no se olviden de dejarmelos así se como va mi historia y si les gusta._

_Contestando revews:_

_marce: Es que yo se que están cortos, no se que me pasa con esto, me decicare a hacer otra un tanto mas larga... algún día lo prometo._

_leweline-hechicera: ya podrás saciar tus ganas, pero te lo digo no te acostumbres a que actualice siempre así de rapido, porque es verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, las calses me absorben, creo que hasta estoy perdiendo mi vida social._

_AnaCathy Black: Espero que las actualizaciones te compensen bastante, pero basta ya, no puedo hecharme tierra a mi misma, voy a administrarme y tratar de no tardar al actualizar. Y en cuanto a mi falta de ortgrafía gracias por decirmelo, debo ver allí para corregirla, pero si vieras como escribo cunando me encuentro apurada, admirarías como estoy escribiendo de bien (a mi si que me gusta hecharme tierra). Pero vale, sigue leyendo mi historia._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Y yo te digo que te saltaste el cap 7 donde sale el plan, y en este van cosas nuevas, espero que te siga gustando. Saludos._

**Capítulo 8: Sumergiéndome en mis Pensamientos.**

Harry se encontraba sentado en su cuarto esa noche, pensando en que sería lo que iba a pasar el día siguiente, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y todas diferentes. Este nuevo plan realmente tenía que dar resultados, pero pensandolo bien '¿qué importaba si no resultaba? ninguno de los anteriores había servido... pero son Ron y Hermione, se han querido en secreto desde siempre y simplemente se necesitaban' Harry pensó eso y sonrió al recuerdo de lo que Remus le dijo hace un par de días...

_"Harry, cada vez me recuerdas más a tu padre" dijo Remus._

_"¿Sería eso algo bueno?" preguntó Harry._

_"¡ Eso es algo EXCELENTE!"..._

Pero honestamente, diciéndose a sí mismo la verdad... '¿es eso algo verdaderamente bueno?'. Alguien tocó a su puerta, Harry se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Remus entrar.

"Hola Remus" dijo Harry. Remus, frunció el entrecejo, parecía que Harry estaba algo extraño, mejor dicho, estaba ido, simplemente, no actuaba como solía hacerlo.

"Hola Harry... ¿hay algún problema?" preguntó Remus.

"Bueno, es que... sabes, nosotros hemos tratado de hacer que Ron y Hermione se declaren el uno al otro y así esten juntos, durante los últimos dos días" dijo Harry, a lo que Remus asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo se, ustedes mismos me lo comentaron" dijo Remus "pero no es eso lo que te trate así, vamos prosigue"

"Es que, mira... las cosas no estan yendo bien, no con nosotros, entre ellos... y son mis amigos me preocupa que en ves de estar juntos, se odien" dijo Harry.

"Y será que yo... ¿puedo ayudar en algo?" dijo Remus.

"No, al menos de que hagas que Ron y Hermione dejen de pelear entre ellos y de una ves por todas se confiesen su amor" dijo Harry, de una manera muy triste.

"Van mal ¿verdad?" dijo Remus.

"¡REMUS, es que ellos ¡nunca dejan de pelear!. Debiste haber visto la escena que se armo hoy en el Callejón Diagon, lo más impersionante, es que ya ni se gritan. Yo nunca había visto a Hermione actuar así tan... ruda... tan, fría... Y Ron, él actuaba... bueno como Ron, pero diferente, es decir... era el mismo Ron, pero ese no es el punto al que trato de ir" dijo Harry.

"Harry, a mi me suena que son ustedes los equivocados, y que solamente, ellos no estan hechos el uno para el otro, su destino es seguir discutiendo, así de simple" dijo Remus.

"Remus, yo se, yo soy el mejor amigo de los dos, los conozco y lo se, ellos estan hechos el uno para el otro, lo único que necesitan es un pequeño... no, más bien un muy grande empujón" insistió Harry.

"Bueno, no debo insistir, si tú pienas eso..." comenzo Remus.

"No, es que yo no lo pienso, yo LO SÉ" dijo Harry, ya algo enfadado.

"Esta bien" dijo Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa "de ser así solo me queda desearte buena suerte"

Harry solo pudo decir "gracias, porque necesitaré mucha de esa"

Remus comenzó a reir, mientras salía de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a Harry solo en ella.  
Al poco tiempo de que Remus salió, Harry se acomodó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó totalmente dormido.

**-MIENTRAS TANTO-**

Hermione se encontraba en su cama leyendo por milésima ves 'La Historia de Hogwarts'. Sabía que Harry, Ginny y los gemelos debían estar pensando que Ron y ella estaban peleados, y así pues, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Hermione suspiró preguntandose '¿cómo ellos van a pensar algo como eso, es tan gracioso, es decir, Ron y yo, es inimaginable'.

Pero de pronto, ella también se preguntaba otra cosa... '¿es realmente tan gracioso e inimaginable?'...

**-GINNY-**

Ginny mantenía unos leves suspiros, era como tratar de escuchar su propia respiración, mientras observaba como Hermione se dedicaba a leer. '¿Por qué todo en la vida tiene que resultar tan dificil?' pensó 'es que a caso Ron y Hermione nunca estarán juntos?... bueno, quizá no, si ella sigue con esa actutid que acaba de adoptar'.

Ginny, se dio media vuelta comenzando a ver hacia la pared, preguntandose esta vez, '¿por qué será que Dean, no me ha escrito ni una sóla carta, durante todo el verano?'. Ginny se encontraba un tanto temerosa al pensa que él se había olvidado de ella, 'el caso es que yo también pude haberle escrito... pero es él el enamorado.. el punto es que sea él el que escriba, por algo dio el primer paso'.

Sin saber en que momento Ginny comenzo a llorar silenciosamente, cerrando sus ojos, con lo que al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida, pensando únicamente en Dean.

**-FRED Y GEORGE-**

"Y digánme ¿cómo va el asunto ese del noviazo perfecto?" preguntó Bill muy interesado.

"Horrible" fue la única respuesta coherente que Fred encontró.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Charlie muy curioso.

"Bueno, es que Ron y Hermione pelean DEMASIADO, debieron haberlos visto hoy en la tienda" dijo Fred.

"Estan seguros de que ¿no necesitan más ayuda?" preguntó Charlie.

"Tranquilo hermano, lo tenemos todo bajo control" dijo George "estamos pensando utilizar todas las letras del alfabeto, eseesnuestro plan perfecto, por ahora vamos por la 'C'".

"Es mejor ir diciéndole adiós a nuestros dos grandes hermanos, porque necesitamos dormir, y mañana, estoy seguro, de que será un día bastante interesante" dijo Fred.

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo" dijo George.

"Adios, buenas noches" dijeron ambos gemelos, saliéndo de la habitación en la que se encontraban y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Bill y Charlie re rieron un poco al ver a sus hermanos irse, pero luego sin comentar nada al respecto volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Charlie leía un libro y Bill sacaba unas tantas cuentas.

**-RON-**

Ron dio un largo suspiro, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione, no se sentía seguro de cuales eran exactamente sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero decidió no prestarle gran atención hasta que todo este asunto de los planesde Harry, Ginny y los gemelos hubiece llegado a su fin... Aunque 'desearía que ella también sintiese algo especial por mi' era la frase más repetida dentro de la mente de Ron.

'Por supuesto que no, no entiendes que ella solo te ve como un amigo mas' decía una leve voz dentro de su cerebro, la cual deseaba con ansias apagar.

De pronto una voz mucho más audible habló desde su mente 'por supuesto que no, ella te ama, y claro está que se gustan estan destinados el uno para el otro'.

Ron, ya no sabía que pensar y se encontraba arto de todas las cosas que resonaban en su cabeza,  
"vamos ya callense" murmuró para sí mismo, cayendo dentro de un muy profundo sueño.

_Que tal este, a mi me pareció algo tierno, no se, es algo que me gusta, quiza adentrarse en la mente de cada uno de los personajes, como siempre he querido leer las mentes... Admito que esta corto (como cosa extrña), y ya pues no me queda otra que correr terminar esta historia y dedicarme a otra con capitulos largos, bueno no correré esta me gusta mucho y es la primera que escribo, pero bueno, prometo capitulos un poquito mas largos. Ya después de ahora no prometo decir cuando será la proxima actualización porque no lo se... Pero eso sí, sigan fieles, y lean mi historia y ya saben dejenme muchos peromuchos revews (diganle a los demás que también lean mis historia, yo con gusto leo la de los todos... estoy pasada de abusadora a veces).  
Besos  
-luuluu-_


	9. Despierta, te necesitamos

_Me asombro de mi rapidez, y no voy a dar muchas explicaciones, sólo espero que les guste que actualice así de seguido, voy a hacer de tripas corazon y actualizar lo mas que pueda mientras este libre de clases._

_Contestando revews:_

_LunaPotter1: Que bella, gracias por ser mi lectora fiel!. tranquila por no dejarme el revew ayer en verdad, actualizando a diario, no se cuantos revews pueda recibir durante el día. Es que no se ayer me entro un espíritu que me impedía detenerme y escribía sin parar, más bien me encantaría que ese espíritu se apoderara de mi siempre y me inspirara así, hasta hacer un capítulo tan largo como el testamento de un millonario. Jajaja, bueno sigue leyendo la historia, espero que te gsute siempre. Muchos besos._

_marce: Tu eres genial, siempre me dices que siga y que te gustan mis capítulos, eso me parece muy bien!... A ver, para pubñicar historias, tú ya estas registrada, entonces entras en login, introduces tu correo y tu clave, debes tener la historia o bueno el capítulo ya listo previamnete en un documento, entonces en la columna de la izquierda te salen varias opciones le das a document manager, alli introduces el documento de tu historia, al darle create story, seleccionas la historia que ya habías adjuntado, escoges la categoria, y de alli eso te va guiando a que coloques el dato especifico, titulo, grado, personajes y eso, de alli vas a chapter manager y vas adjuntando el cap, el resumen y el titulo del cap, y listo, y despues cuando quieras actualizar sigues los mismos pasos en document manager y en chapter manager, create story solo se utiliza al hacer una nueva historia. Cualquier cosa, pues no dudes en preguntarme._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Jajajaja, es que los hombres siempre tienen cosas que les hablan en la cabeza, no es por desprestigiarlos, es sólo cosas de la vida, no se si habrás mas intervenciones de las 'voces de Ron', pero esta muy pendiente de la historia y veras._

_AnaCathy Black: He tenido una racha de buena suerte... Y me halagas, particularmente, me gusta ser bastante sincera, pero lo de los errores ortograficos no suelen ser tan comunes, me explico, no suelo tenerlos, sino cuando escribo muy rápido. No, no te asustes tanto, no actualizare en 2 meses, lo maximo que me tardaría serían 2 semanas, las cosas no son TAN graves (eso espero). Los títulos son cosas de mi cabeza, cualquier cosa, yo te puedo ayudar con los tuyos también, si es que tu deseas. Sigue leyendo mi historia, espero que te guste!... Besos._

**Capítulo 9: Despierta, te necesitamos.**

La mañana siguiente Harry se despertó un poco temprano, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana según lo que su reloj apuntaba, bostezó y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina por el desayuno ya en la cocina, pudo ver que allí se encontraban los Sres. Weasley, Charlie, Bill y Remus.

"Buenos... d...días" dijo Harry entre bostezos, sentándose en la mesa.

"Buenos días Harry" dijeron todos a la vez. Harry se sentó y tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza que mágicamente la Sra. Weasley le había servido en un vaso, entónces volteó a ver a Fred y George entrando a la cocina.

"Buenos días a todos" dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

"He estado notando que el plan no va muy bien" dijo Charlie.

"Ni lo menciones" dijeron Harry y Fred.

"No deseamos recordarlo" dijo George.

"Están seguros de no necesitar ¿ayuda?" dijo Charlie.

George, Harry y Fred se miraron el uno al otro con cara de desconcierto "a ¿qué te refieres con eso de necesitar ayuda?" preguntó Fred un tanto curioso.

"En nosotros tratando de enviar a Ron y a Hermione al Callejón Diagon hoy" dijo Bill.

"Quiza.. posiblemente. Quiero decir, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para llevar a cabo el plan 'C' y lograr que esta ves funcione" dijo George.

"Ya van por un plan 'C', no creen muchachos que ya es hora de ¿abandonar ese asunto?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

"NO" dijo Fred.

"No nos detendremos hasta que el plan 'Z' funcione" dijo George.

"De ser así este será un LARGO verano" dijo Fred.

"Un verano MUY MUY LARGO, querrás decir" dijo Harry.

"Y si es así, es mejor venir ya, y comenzar a despertar a Ginny, si queremos estar en el Callejón Diagon antes de que Ron y Hermione se levanten" dijo George.

Fred asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a arriba para despertar a Ginny. Harry cerró sus ojos muy fuerte, y tapo sus oidos, sabía que todo el infierno se iba a partir en pequeños pedazos en... tres... dos... uno...

"¡FRED¡GEORGE¡FUERA DE MI HABITACION... AHORA!" gritó una voz extremadamente molesta la cual sin duda alguna era la de Ginny Weasley. La Sra. Weasley entró en una especie de shock al escuchar los gritos de su pequeña hija, los gemelos bajaron las escaleras corriendo tratando de evitar el huracán en el que se convertiría su hermanita, Harry tuvo que detener sus risas al igual que Remus.

"¿Qué-fue-lo-que-hicieron?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

"Nada" dijo Fred.

"Fue solo, un poco de agua" dijo George.

"Aparte de eso, nada más" dijo Fred con una expresión muy inocente.

"Fred, George..." dijo la Sra. Weasley en un tono de voz, que les mostraba un tanto de alerta.

"Vamos Harry, Ginny se reunirá con nosotros en el Callejón Diagon" dijo George rápidamente.  
"es mejor irnos antes de que ella nos encuentre aquí" agregó en un susurro para que su madre no lo escuchara. Tomó a Harry por el brazo, atravesó la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la chimena... Y si se pudiese escuchar lo que sucedía en la cocina, estarían tres voces juveniles y masculinas decir "...Callejón Diagon..."

"No puedo creer lo que hacen" dijo la Sra. Weasley, con un tono de voz molesto.

"Molly, admitelo, sabes bien que fue bastante divertido" dijo Remus.

"¡Remus!" dijo la Sra. Weasley, con una mirada severa.

"Muy bien, muy bien.. me quedo callado" dijo Remus, tratando de contener su risa.

"¿Dónde están?... No los oculten, diganme ¿dónde DEMONIOS se metieron?" dijo Ginny.

"¿Quiénes carino?" dijo la Sra. Weasley.

"Fred y George" contesto Ginny, con un tono que era para ponerse en alerta.

"En... la tienda" intervino Remus.

Ginny parecía que iba a explootar al escuchar eso "Bien... lo supuse, así que me temo que tendré que ir hasta allá para MATARLOS"

Hermione bajó las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero ésta se vio opacada al ver a Ginny "¡Ginny, por Dios ¿Qué te pasó?", al parecer Hermione se encontraba dándose una ducha cuando el incidente de los gemelos ocurrió, y no presencio tal escena.

"Dos palabras contestarán eso: Fred y George" dijo Ginny.

Hermione miró a Charlie, el cual tenía una sonrisa oculta en su rostro "y entónces¿qué te hizo ese par?" preguntó Hermione.

"Ellos ... ellos... ¡me lanzaron agua encima para levantarme!... ¡es que acaso no te das cuenta"  
dijo Ginny muy molesta. Ginny, se encontraba mojada de pies a cabeza, su cabello dejaba gotas por donde ella pasara.

Hermione, casi escupe el jugo que estaba bebiendo "por Dios, Ginny, al salir del baño pensé que habías mojado tu cama, o que habían goteras, o que..." pero no pudo terminar su comentario al ver la cara de enfado de Ginny "... muy bien... no puedo creer ¿en verdad lo hicieron?".

"Pues sí, si lo hiceron" dijo Ginny.

"Pobre de ti" dijo Hermione, ofreciendole un asiento a Ginny, y al sentarse ésta a su lado dándole un abrazo.

"Sí, lo se, pobre de mi.. pero ya verán ese par" dijo la pequeña pelirroja, mientras su madre a través de un hechizo la secaba completamente "gracias".

Ron bajaba las escaleras mientras la Sra. Weasley secaba a Ginny, y la pudo ver muy mojada.

"Ginny ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?" preguntó Ron, un tanto extrañado.

"Fred y George.. es mejor que suba a vestirme, y me vaya enseguida a matarlos" dijo, levantándose y subiéndo las escaleras.

Ron se sentó junto a Remus "¿en verdad la mojaron?... ¿eso fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Ron.

Remus asintió "... escuché que Hermione y tú, tienen algunos asuntos en los que trabajar".

Ron bajó su mirada, Ginny bajó vestida y totalmente seca, muy molesta, se dirigió hacia la chimenea "me voy a la tienda, Ron... Hermione, si quieren pueden ir ustedes también allá. Nos vemos... adiós" tomó un puñado de polvos flu, y se fue evuelta en llamas verdes.

Luego Ron le dirigió una mirada a Hermione diciéndo "crees que ¿deberíamos decirles?"

"No veo porque no" dijo ella.

"Bueno Remus" dijo Ron "es que, tenemos algo bajo la manga"...

Jajaja, pienso que esta vez me pase, les deje la conversación a la mitad, y honestamente, no se si les pareció corto o largo, particularmente a mi me gusto, fue muy divertido mojar a Ginny, esto fue algo muy divertido y que llegó de pronto, para todos los fanáticos de Ginny, les dedico este capítulo, para que se imaginen a una Ginny algo húmeda... Me gsutaría que me dejaran muchos revews, y que les guste mucho el capítulo y la historia.  
Nos vemos... luuluu.


	10. El Fin del Plan C, y con uno nuevo encim...

_Ya estoy de vuelta, admito que tardé un poco mas de lo prometido, aproveché de adelantar en mi querido cuaderno mas capitulos del fic, pero espero recibir cada vez mas revews! Y espero que este nuevo capítulo también les guste bastante!._

_Contestando revews:_

_LunaPotter1: Pero esta vez me tardé, espero que sigas así de fiel!. Te explico, el largo de mis capítulos viene dado a mi inspiración y mi tiempo, es como una relación extraña, y bueno las clases me quitan muchi tiempo, pero ya vez, como cada vez me pongo mas inspirada y alargo los capítulos. Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando y te deje igual de FIEL! jajaja. Muchos saludos, un beso y un gran abrazo!_

_leweline-hechicera: Lo del agua es prácticamente basado en algo real, que me hicieron a mi, aun le hablo a quien me lo hizo (es mi hermana mayor), pero estuve muchisimo tiempo molesta. Ya la espera terminó porque estoy actualizando._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Me alegra much que te halla gustado. Es que pensé que era el momento de agregarle algo de diversión al fic._

_karlila: Me encanta que te guste, por casualidad eres venezolana, o tratas mucho con alguno,  
no se cuantas travesuras habr� pero espero que sean muchas. Aunque temo decirte que no pienso mojar a nadie mas, y menos para despertarlo, aunque me gustaría lanzar a Malfoy al lago, a ver si el calamar gigante se lo come, pero es mucha ciencia ficcion!_

_Luxx: Amigaaaaa! creo que estas tal cmo yo, ocupadisima, porque llevas TIEEEEEMPO que no actualizas. (6)Pues me temo que si, tendras que dejar un comentario de cada capítulo que leas porque vas muy atrasada en la tarea (ahora tu en venganza actualizas como 10 caps y me los tendré que leer todos en tiempo record). Si son cabezotas (Ron y Hermione), pero los gemelos también lo son, así que será algo muy interesante de descubrir y saber que pasará. (7) Te pasas de verdad, pero si, admito que ese ha sido muy corto, y mi aveces me quedan con ganas de escribir más, porque en cuertos casos no se que vendrá después. Todos hemos discimulado y creemos que no se nota, pero tarde o temprano algo te delata, se hablarán, se hablan, son peleas inclonclusas, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, y en cuanto a los títulos, pues es una batalla entre mi subconciente y yo, pensar como voy a llamar al capítulo, para comenzar a escribirlo, porque si escribo el capítulo y después el título es peor. (8) Eso se llama momento de ocio tenía la idea del capítulo y no sabía como enfocarlo, y decidí entrar en la cabeza de los demás, casualmente coincidimos en eso, entiéndase como Ginny y Dean, aún estoy tratando de darle una vuelta mas clara a eso, porque particularmente yo no seguiría con alguien que no me preste atención durante todo el verano, pero no soy yo, es Ginny, yo escribo a Ginny (Rowling me la prestó), y tengo que analizar que pasará entre ellos. (9)Te perdono porque yo llevo casi 1 mes sin conectarme, pero ni al msn. Gracias, no se que decirte me sonroje, me han dicho que escribo bien, pero no dejo de ser modesta con eso, además que tu también escribes MUY bien, yo ya no se hasta que plan llegarán porque se me ocurre a veces cada cosa, que si la pongo tuviera miles de personas sobre mí, pero matándome... Son los gemelos, me recuerdan a mi y a mis amigos cuando salimos. Y ya estoy actualizando, cuando tengas un tiempo lo lees. Cuidate! Besos!_

_AnaCathy Black: Yo ya se que tu eres muy fiel con mi historia y eso me complace bastante, y me alegra mucho más que te haya gustado el capítulo, las conversaciones a la mitad, son como las telenovelas cuando se terminan en el momento mas emocionante. Entiendo que era un decir pero estuve a punto de cumplirlo, casi 1 mes sin actualizar, lo importante que es aunque tardemos no olvidamos que tenemos una historia pendiente. Y somos 2 en semana santa me dare el gusto de actualizar mucho (pienso yo). Nos leemos pronto. Besitos._

**Capítulo 10: El Fin del Plan C, y con uno nuevo encima**.

Harry se sentó junto a Fred y George en el mostrador de la tienda. Harry suspiró miserablemente "¿dónde se metieron todos?" pregunto muy triste.

"En algun lugar... menos aqui" dijo Fred, dudoso.

"Entónces ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer mientras esperamos que Ron y Hermione lleguen?" pregunto George.

"Sentarse..." comenzo Fred.

"...Y esperar" terminó Harry.

Harry miró hacia el reloj, parecía que habría que esperar miles de años a que Hermione y Ron llegaran... Harry simplemente colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, de modo de frustración, se canso y dijo "ya me canse de esto, voy a caminar por allí" se levantó y abandono la tienda.

**-GRIMMAULD PLACE-**

"Ok, entonces yo llego primero" dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió, "Y yo llego un poco molesto, y al verte actuo algo celoso, porque no me gustó que tu hayas llegado antes que yo"

"Suena... bien" dijo Hermione.

"Me pregunto que tan confundidos deben estar los gemelos y Harry" dijo Ron, con una chistosa expresión en su rostro.

"Probablemente, un tanto confundidos" dijo Hermione.

Pero sin ellos saberlo, Ginny había estado escuchando fuera de la habitación todo lo que éstos decían, y poco a poco su cara reflejaba una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia. Se dirigía en este momento al Callejón Diagon, por un momento olvidó lo que sucedió con sus hermanos en la mañana ya que, iba dispuesta a drecirles que todas sus peleas eran simplemente una actuación.

Ginny se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu, y dijo muy fuerte "Callejón Diagon", desapareciendo así dentro de las llamas.

**-CALLEJON DIAGON-**

Ginny apareció fuera de la chimenea, y fue corriendo hasta 'Los Sortegios Weasley'. Llego jadeando hasta la puerta, la abrió y entro, pero de su rostro no se borraba la sonrisa. Fred levantó la vista con una mirada de esperanza, pero volvió a bajarla al ver que solo era Ginny.

"Oh, hola" dijo miserablemente "eres tú".

"Quiza deberías ir cambiando esa actitud, Fred" dijo Ginny "porque ahora soy yo, la que tiene un plan".

**-HARRY-**

Harry entró en la heladería, fue al mostrador y le sonrió a una bonita señorita que allí se encontraba, "me pordría dar¿por favor, una barquellia de fresa?" preguntó.

"Claro, son 5 sickles" dijo la señorita, muy amablemente. Harry sacó de su bolsillo del dinero se lo dió a la joven, ésta lo guardo en la caja, y se dirigió a preparar el helado.

La joven le entregó a Harry el helado, él lo recibió muy contento y se fue caminando, y poco mas reanimado hacia la tienda de los gemelos.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, cuando vio al Ministro Cornelius Fudge entre la multitud, y lamentablemente, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Ahora Fudge actuaba como si hubiera sabido que Voldemort estaba vivo, y siempre hubiera creido en la palabra de Harry, algo que a Harry le disgustaba mucho.

"Querido Harry¿qué te trae por aqui tan solo?" pregunto Fudge, con un tono algo hipócrita.

"Es que, vine a visitar a los gemelos Weasley" dijo Harry. Midió muy bien sus palabras, porque frente al ministro no debía mencionar nada de la Orden del Fénix o de sus estadía en Grimmauld Place.

"Supongo que recuerdas bien a Dolores Umbridge" dijo Furge. Harry volteó a mirarla, y se quedo con una expresion de asco, preguntándose '¿cómo puede seguir trabajando para el ministerio después de todo lo mal que ha obrado?'

"Eh... si" dijo Harry.

"Ok, muy bien" dijo Fudge algo nervioso, al ver la mirada de desprecio de Umbridge "es mejor que nos vayamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí y mucho trabajo en el ministerio".

**-SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY-**

"¿Cómo demonios pudimos haber sido tan estupidos?" pregunto Fred.

"Porque no sabes usar tus isntintos de espía" contesto Ginny.

"¡Dios, no puedo creer que todo haya sido una mentira" dijo George.

"Bueno, silencio, allí les va mi plan" dijo Ginny.

"Que bien hecho, por parte de nuiestra pequeña hermanita" dijo George, despeinandole el rojo cabello a Ginny.

"Si, si, manos a la obra" dijo Ginny.

"Entónces¿cuál es el plan?" pregunto Fred.

Harry entró en ese instante en la tienda, y vio a Ginny, Fred y George, hablando con una cara de seriedad impresionante.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Todo ha sido un teatro montado por mi hermanito" comento George.

"Si... Hermione y Ron estan fingiendo que se odian" dijo Fred.

" QUE!" preguntó, o mas bien gritó Harry.

"Así como lo escuchas, pero no hay de que precuparse" dijo Ginny "todo lo que necesitamos es idear un nuevo plan y listo"

"Ginny tiene razón" dijo George "vamos a volver a idear TODO un nuevo plan, y empezarlo ya"

"Si, quizá" dijo Ginny "pero mas que un plan, es una venganza hacia Ron y Hermione"

"Me gusta la manera como ella piensa" dijo Hary.

Ginny se sonrojo un poco, pero lo controló rapidamente.

"Creo que siempre te hems subestimado, mereces una disculpa" dijo George.

"Esta vez, si que me siento especial" dijo Ginny "y este es mi plan"

_Hola de nuevo, me imagino que van a reclamarme mucho, porque además de tardarme en actualizar les doy un capítulo corto, les pido disculpas, mi tardanza es falta de tiempo y el capítulo es porque lo demas que esta en mi mente es materia del capítulo 11, imaginen que este es un conector Pero de igual forma espero que les gusta, que creen que pasará ahora despues que Ron y Hermione han sido descubiertos?... Bueno, ya saben dejenme muchos revews, y esten atentos a mi historia._

_P.D: Temo admitir que quizá consigan uno que otro error de ortografía, la causa es que tipeé el capítulo muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, porque lo que me tenía preocupada era actualizar. Espero que no pase!_

_Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto luuluu_


	11. La Escena

_Estoy actualizando nuevamente, lo que me complace mucho de mi misma, porque como verán no he tardado tanto!... Y estoy aprovechado mi desvelo para actualizar mi fic y leer fics de otros autores, los cuales por lo general son extremadamente buenos._

_Contestando revews:_

_sarah-keyko: Es verdad lo que dices tenias bastante tiempo que no veia un revew tuyo, imagine que quizá n te habias conectado con tanta frecuencia, como me suele pasar a mi. y también tienes razón en otra cosa, has leido muchos capítulos, así te pones mas al corriente de la historia y también disfrutas más. Ya estoy actualizando... nos estamos leyendo._

_principita: el primer capítulo es el inicio de un poco de enredos que aún no se como terminarán.  
Espero que la leas prontico, para que no se te acumulen tantos capítulos, por cierto, ya leí tu historia, te deje varios revews (1 por cap, mas o menos). Espero que sigas leyendo la historia,  
ya verás que te gustará. Besos._

_LunaPotter1: Ja,ja,ja, me pareció muy gracioso tu comentario del capítulo más largo (en realidad si me pareció, no te lo tomes a mal). Actualicé en el momento libre que tuve, al igual que ahora.  
Así que amiga mía aquí te va el sigueinte capítulo, el cual espero que te guste como los anteriores. Nos estamos leyendo! Besos._

**Capítulo 11: La Escena**

Fred, George, Harry y Ginny tenían su plan listo. "Ok, así que ya esta todo planeado¿no es así?" preguntó Ginny.

"Si, tenemos todo bajo contrl, lo único que falta es que lleguen Ron y Hermione" dijo Fred.

"Saben, quizá no estemos haciendo lo correcto" dijo Harry después de un pequeño silencio. "Es decir, eso de tratar de que Ron y Hermione no se quieran entre ellos, es eso lo que ellos en verdad hacen, y si es así es porque lo sienten, quiero decir¿Qué hay de malo en eso?".

"Harry, se llama venganza, nosotros sabemos, tú lo sabes, ellos se gustan, no deberían fingir ese tipo de cosas ante nosotros" dijo Ginny.

"Pero, nosotros también empezamos mentirles, si hablamos de venganza serían ellos los que deberían negarse" dijo Harry.

"Harry, no mentíamos, los ayudabamos a re-encontrarse, no aceptaron nuestra ayuda" dijo Ginny "pues entónces es hora de la venganza".

"Creo que tienes razón" dudó en decir Harry.

"Lo sé, tengo razón" dijo Ginny.

En ese presico instante Hermione y Ron caminaban hacia la tienda al mismo tiempo. Se empujaban e intentaban pasar a través de la puerta.

'Actúan realmente bien' pensó Harry.

"¡RON! dejame pasar" dijo Hermione.

"¡De ningua manera¡Yo llegué aquí primero!" dijo Ron. Hermione se escabulló a través de la puerta y fue directamnete a saludar a Ginny, Fred, George y Harry.

"Hola a todos" dijo ella muy sonriente.

"Hola" dijeron todos forzando su sonrisa.

"Harry¿podrías ayudarme con estos paquetes?" pregunto George.

"Seguro, Geroge" dijo Harry, y se dirigió con el gemelo hacia el final de la tienda.

"Voy a Grimmauld Place rápidamente, es que se me quedó una cosa¿alguno necesita algo?" preguntó Ginny.

"No nada Ginny, gracias" dijo Fred.

"Muy bien, entónces adiós" dijo Ginny, y se fue de la tienda dejando allí a todos los demás.

**-RON-**

'¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando, ninguno de ellos está tratando de ponernos juntos, ni siquiera tratan de notar que estamos' pensaba Ron una y otra vez mientras veia la escena.

Todo era muy extraño, los demás actuaban... normal. Hermione y Ron, cmpartieron miradas y suspiraron.

"Entónces¿qué hacen ustedes dos hoy aquí?" pregunto Fred.

"No se lo que venga a hacer Ronald, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos en lo que se les ofrezca"  
dijo Hermione.

"Lo mismo vine a hacer yo aquí" dijo Ron, en un tono de voz algo molesto y retador.

"Bien por ustedes, pero por el día de hoy ya tenemos toda la ayuda suficiente con Harry y Ginny, así que si desean pueden regresarse a Grimmauld Place sin ningún problema" dijo George.

"Si, tranquilos, tenemos todo bajo control" añadió Harry.

"Bueno, si es así y tienen razón, yo me voy de aquí. Después no quiero que se arrepientan" dijo Ron.

"Yo también me voy, como no me necesitan" dijo Hermione, dándo media vuelta y abandonando la tienda.

**-HARRY-**

"Eso fue BRILLANTE" dijo Harry.

"Ellos realmente piensan que lo tenemos todo bajo control" dijo George.

"George, creeme, lo tenemos todo bajo ocntrol" admitió Fred.

George rió un poco "oh, si, claro que sí"

_Que tal este? a mi me parició uno explicativo, algo así, no dice mucho, pero ata muchos cabos sueltos por allí. Vamos no se molesten si está corto o largo, actualicé rápido, y eso vale mucho, se que durante vacaciones hará capítulos largos y con susbstancia.  
Mientras tanto, dejenme muchos revews, en el último capítulo recibí 3, y me puso triste, creo que mi historia no esta gustando mucho, pero de igual forma, harñe mi mayor esfuerzo escribiendo.  
Y muchas gracias a mis fieles lectores que siempre están presentes, y a los nuevos tambiñen, todos son muy importantes.  
Nos leemos, besos luuluu._


	12. Vienen Juntos ¿O No?

_Hola ¿aún me recuerdan, estoy aquí y sigo viva un poco atareada, pero viva, y ACTUALIZANDO.  
Y gracias a una nueva buena amiga, no les pienso dar antesala a los capítulos, simplemente leanlos y dejenme muchisimos revews!_

_Contestando revews:_

_LunaPotter1: Aquella vez, actualice rápido, esta no tanto, pero aquí estoy, y me siento muy feliz de que seas mi lectora fiel, eso me pone muy contenta. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Besos!_

_cervatilla: Gracias por todo lo que me dices. Seguiré tu consejo. Estoy con mente positiva, un poquito cansada, pero bien. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los 11 capítulos anteriores. Besos._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Si se te pasó dejar el revew, pero leíste la historia, no tengo problema,  
lo más importante para mí es que te guste el fic, y que te mueras de risa con él, ciertamente a veces se me ocurren unas cosas que yo después de leerlas también me rio mucho. Bueno nos estamos leyendo. Besos._

**Capítulo 12: Vienen Juntos... ¿O no?**

Hermione suspiró, mientrás Ron entraba en el Caldero Chorreante. "¿Puedes creer eso, creo que ellos sospechan o quizá sepan algo". Dijo éste sentándose frente a ella.

"Bien, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo llegaron a saber ellos de nuestro plan?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, no lo se¿crees que no estaban espiando?" dijo Ron.

Hermione, simplemente se encogió de hombres "¿quién sabe?".

"Entonces..." dice Ron.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?... ¿Será que llevamos a cabo otro plan?" preguntó Hermione.

"Siéndo honesto contigo Hermione... creo que necesitamos un nuevo plan" dijo Ron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, la cual se encontraba como en una especie de shock, definitovamente no sabía como sería llevar a cabo un nuevo plan. Actualmente estaba cansada y medio enferma, del plan que actualmente llevaban a cabo.

**-SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY-**

"Fred, George¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Ginny "¿Nos sentamos a esperar que ellos decidan si quererse u odiarse, o hacemos un nuevo plan?".

"Quizá deberíamos bajar la guardia por un tiempo" contestó Fred. Ginny lo miró confusa, al parecer no entendía la parte de bajar la guardia.

"¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Fred?" preguntó Ginny.

"Mira, quizá solo debamos evadir eso, al menos por un tiempo. Así podemos idear un nuev plan que verdaderamente resulte" Dijo Fred, a Ginny se le iluminó un poco la mente.

"Ya entendi, lo que debemos es hacerles creer que no queremos que ellos estén juntos nunca más" dijo Ginny.

"Bien Ginny, ya lo captaste" Dijo Fred, Ginny se enrojeció un poco.

"Bueno, voy a ayudar a George y a Harry, al parecer necesitan un popco de ayuda" comentó Ginny.

"Pobablemente estés en lo cierto" dijo Fred. Mientras ginny se dirigía hacia dentro y Fred se quedaba esperando algunos clientes en el mostrador.

**-EL CALDERO CHORREANTE-**

"¿Estas diciendo como QUÉ?" preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron decía lo que parecía por la expesión de Hermione sus últimas palabras "¿Quieres que ahora en ves de odiarnos, pretendamos que estamos saliendo, quieres decir que aperentemos tener una relación de la noche a la mañana?".

"Hermione, calma... escuvhame¡si ellos piensan que estamos 'saliendo' quizá nos dejen en paz por un tiempo. Recuerda queFred y George, no volverán al colegio, y Ginny y Harry no pueden inventar tanto en el colegio, será solamente por lo que queda de verano".

"Es verdad" dijo Hermione "tienes razón", comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, menos donde se encontraba Ron.

"¡Vamos Hermione, así no pelearemos más por un tiempo" al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron "además les mostraremos que han logrado todo lo que estaban buscando" dijo Ron. Hermione simplemente cerró los ojos.

Ron tenía razón, si pretendían ser 'novios', no pelearían, y posiblemente los gemelos, Harry y Ginny los dejarían en paz.

Hermione respiró profundo "muy bien" contestó finalmente "lo haré".

"Perfecto" dijo Ron.

"Pero con una condición, solamente nos tomaremos de manos frente a ellos, nada de estar besándonos" dijo Hermione.

"Muy bien" dijo Ron. El silenci lo invadió por un momento, pensándo en lo que Hermione acababa de decir '¿será que realmente la quería besar en público?'.

"Te repito, ni un beso ... quiz� enla mejilla" dijo Hermione, aunque dudo en decirlo, comenzaba a sentir ganas de besarlo, o simplemente es que estaba pensando de más.

"No se pudo haber dicho de una mejor manera" contestó Ron rápidamente, 'Hermione nunca dejará de ser tan mandona, pero tampoco dejará de ser tan bella' pensó Ron 'un momento¿qué pasa por mi cabeza?'

**-EN LA TIENDA-**

Harry vio que Ginny regresaba , y se sienta sobre una de las cajas, "entónces" dice Harry "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora ¿cuál es nuestro plan?".

"Ninguno" contestó Ginny, muy tranquilamente.

"Un momento", dijo George, "¿qué estas tratando de decir?".

"Lo que intento decir, es que los haremos pensar que hemos dejado de tratar que sean novios" dijo Ginny.

"Cuando realmente..." comenzó Harry.

"Seguiremos tratando de que estém juntos, mientras a la vez planeamos algo mejor, si ésto no funciona" dijo Ginny.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un genio?" comentó Harry "eres como una versión de Hermione,  
pero diferente, no sabría explicarlo".

"Tampoco llegaría a tanto" dijo Ginny, volviéndose tan roja como su cabello.

"Bueno, realmente eres..." comenzó a decir Harry.

Justo cuando Harry iba a terminar su frase, llega Fred y dice "oigan, vengan a ver esto, son Ron y Hermione, nuevamente y TOMADOS DE MANOS"

"... muy bella..." culmina diciendo Harry solo, en la parte de atrás de la tienda cuando todos habían salido al aparador.

"Ven aquí Harry, es verdad se están tomando de manos" dice Giny, muy emocionada.

"De ninguna manera... simplemente no lo creo" dijo Harry, saliendo de su trance y retomando su postura habitual, mientras va directamente a ver por la ventana. Ciertamente, todos tenían razón, Hermione y Ron estaban caminando hacia la tienda tomados de manos. Harry los miró muy sorprendidos, minutos antes habían salido de allé peleados. '¿Qué estará pasando aquí?' pensó.

Al parecer ese sería un día muy muy largo.

**-RON Y HERMIONE-**

"¿Lista?" preguntó Ron, mientras caminanban hacia la tienda de bromas.

"Tan lista como puedo" dijo Hermione en un tono convincente.

"Muy bien, estas como yo, a la cuenta de tres" dijo Ron, "uno".

"Dos" prosiguió Hermione.

"¡Tres!" dijeron al unísono, abiendo la puerta de la tienda y entrando a la vez, esperando ver la expresion de confusión en los rostros de los presnetes.

"¿Acaso estoy imaginando cosas?" dice Ginny "¿En verdad acaban de llegar tomados de manos?".

"Si lo estamos" dijo Hermione, mirando hacia abajo, forzánsose a sí misma a enrojecer.

"Vaya..." comenzó Ginny "eso es... sorprendente".

"Gracias, sólo veníamos a decirles que hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias, como ya ven" dijo Hermione.

"Y que..." comenzó Ron "estamos, mejor que nunca, nos hemos dado cuenta de la verdad", terminó de decir tratando de no sonar muy estúpido.

"Ya lo saben, y ya nos vamos a Grimmauld Place" dice Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras presionaba suavemente la mano de Ron "que tengan un buen día".

Hermione tenía claro que todo lo que había dicho, sonaba un poco extraño, y quizá falso, pero estaba segura de que no dudarían de ella, por más extraño que sonara.

"Ehh... Perfecto, Ron.. Hermione" dijo Ginny, mientras su hermano y su amigan se alejaban.

"¿Has visto sus caras, la unica que habló fue Ginny" preguntó ron mientras caminanban, aún tomados de manos.

"Ron creo que ya estamos fuera de la vista de la tienda¿podrías soltar mi mano?" le dijo Hermione con una dulce sonrisa, internamente no deseaba que soltara su mano, se sentía bien y segura junto a él.

"Cierto, disculpa" dijo Ron sonrojandose un poco.

"Se veían asombrados" dijo Hermione "muy asombrados diría yo".

"Esto será divertido" dijo Ron "bastante divertido".

_Y este es el capítulo 12¿qué les parece, particularmentre me gustó, hay sentimiento, y me reí haciéndolo al imaginar lo que sucedería si eso me pasara a mi, me volvería como loca si fuera Ginny, Harry o los gemelos, y difrutaría demasiado si fuera Hermione.  
Y listo, ya saben la modalidad, lo leen, les gusta y me dejan revews y si pueden y no es mucho pedir me recomiendan con los demás... jajajaja, esperen mi proxima actualización, y disculpen la tardanza. Nos estamos hablando, se les quiere muchisimo.  
luuluu._


	13. Ellos Empiezan a Sospechar

_Para que vean, lo mucho que los quiero, estoy actualizando, cuando mañana tengo uno de los examenes mas dificles para mi, pero no tengo muchas ganas de estuduar, aunque estoy nerviosa... Y ya, basta de palabras, espero que les gusta este capitulo! (Deseenme suerte en el examen)_

_Contestando Reveiws_

_cervatilla: La imaginación es poderosa de no ser por ella, no estaríamos aquí escribiendo. Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste mucho. Besitos._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Tarde o temprano la relación sera verdad (espero, aunque no se que hará mi mente macabra), yo también estaba que no aguantaba la risa al escribirlo, me gustó mucho en verdad y como verás ya estoy actualizando. Adios!_

_karlila - Lia: En realidad lo se, DEBO poner más, epro no lo comprendo, mi cabeza está presionada pero tengo unas cuantas ideas, que quizá hagan más largo cada capítulo._

_LauWG: En verdad hay que ver hacia donde toma, porque ni siquiera yo lo se... Me gusta mucho que te agrade mi historia, a mi también me gustan mucho las tuyas._

_gaby weasley: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando el fic._

_beko-chan: NO he dejado el fic, pero mis estudios no me han dejado retomarlo. Me sentí muy contenta y halagada al leer que este habia sido el primer fic que habías leido, en verdad me diste todas las ganas de seguir con este y hacer otro. Lo interesante es dejarlo en suspenso, y así hacer que los lectores infieran en lo que pasará al menos así me parece a mi. No voy a dejar mi fic hasta que no esté totalmente termiando. Cuidate mucho, y gracias por leer mi fic. Muchos besos. Y espero que la historia te siga gustando_.

**Capítulo 13: Ellos Empizan a Sospechar**.

"Estoy confundido" dijo Harry "se detestaban hace un par de horas, se gritaban a todo pulmón, y de pronto esto... los quiero, y son mis mejores amigos, quiero que estén juntos, pero ¡Dios! quién los entiende".

"¡Se lo que dices, pero ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?" dijo Ginny con un suspiro.

"Jugaremos nuestro juego" dijo Fred, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo sin entender.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Fred?" dijo Ginny.

"Es que acaso NO es OBVIO" dijo Fred, no entendía como ellos no habían captado aún "NOS ESTAN ENGAÑANDO".

"Ah, eso, ya lo sabía" dice de pronto George. Todos voltean a mirarlo, no creían que él lo supiera y no haya hablado antes.

"¿En verdad?" pregunta Harry.

"La verdad... no, pero me pareció tan extraño como ustedes" dice George con una sonrisa.

"Eres un gran mentiroso" dice Ginny.

"Muy bien, entnces vamos a Grimmauld Place... ¡Cielos! tengo una gran idea" dijo Fred.

"¿Cuál es?" dijo Harry.

"Muy bien, lo que vamos a hacer es..."

**-GRIMMAULD PLACE -**

"La verdad es que no puedo creer que hayan caido" dice Ron cuando llegas a Grimmalud Place, saliendo de la chimena.

"Lo se¡Dios! es que debí haber llevado mi camára, lo mejor fue esa mirada de asombro en sus caras cuando entramos y les dijimos que habíamos solucionado todo y que estabamos saliendo" dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"¿Crees que sospechen algo?" dijo Ron.

"Probablemente no, pienso que hicimos una excelente actuación" dijo Hermione, convencida de lo que decía.

"Quizá la actuación se convierta en realidad" comentó Ron entre susurros.

"Disculpa¿qué decias?" Hermione parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, y no había escuchado lo que Ron decía.

"No, no era nada importante" dijo Ron apresuradamente "decía que si nos pagaran un galeon, por cada una de las cosas que hemos hecho para que nos dejen en paz, seríamos millonarios".

"Ni que lo digas" dijo Hermione de manera despreocupada 'pero no me importara si no me pagan por estar contigo' pensó Hermione, aunque la expresión de su cara demostro sus pensamientos, y a la vez el asombro que sentía al pensar eso.

"Hey¿qué te sucedió, pareces... consternada, en principio feliz, luego extraña" dijo Ron.

"No, no es nada... Creo que deberíamos subir para planear todo" dijo Hermione, ambos salieron de la cocina y subieron para planear algo mas.

**-UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES-**

"¡MAMÁ¡LLEGAMOS!" gritó George, cuando él, Fred, Harry y Ginny habían llegado a la casa.

"Hola mis amores¿cómo ha estado hoy la actividad en el Callejón Diagon?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

"¡Genial!" dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

"Oigan¿quieren subir a charlar al cuarto un rato mientras la cena esta lista?" preguntó George a su gemelo y los otros dos, y así los cuatro subieron a la habitación de los gemelos, donde podían sentirse más comodos al hablar de su plan.

"Ok, el nuevo plan es 'comentar' en la mesa que Hermione y Ron están saliendo, así ellos no tendrán escapatoria" dijo George muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Perfecto, Hermione se volverá como loca" dijo Ginny entre risas, mientras pensaba n la reacción de su amiga.

"Y probablemente Ron, no nos perdone esta en un largo, largo, largo, muuuuy largo tiempo" dijo Harry.

"Todo sea por el amor" dice George tratando de contner sus carcajadas.

"Si es así, que comence el juego" Dice Fred con una sonrisa malévola, como las que tenía al planear cosas para hacer enloquecer a Umbridge.

**-LA CENA-**

"¡HARRY¡GINNY¡FRED¡GEORGE¡RON¡HERMIONE¡LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas la Sra. Wasley, tan pronto como ella terminó de llamarlos, se escucharon pasos acelerados de seis personas que bajaban corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Sin darse cuenta que al llegar hasta el retrato de la Sra. Black, este se abrió y se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de esta sútil mujer al rededor de toda la casa. Harry y Ginny se sentaron cada uno a cada lado de Ron y Hermione, mientras que Fred y George, se sentaron justo frente a ellos en la mesa. La señal era un guiño de ojo de Fred hacia Harry, justo cuando esto ocurrió dentro de una animada conversación a la hora de la cena, Harry sonrió ya que sabía que Fred iba a animar mucho más esa cena claro está para ellos, no para la parejita. Harry no podía esperar ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron, cuando Fred dijera que él y Hermione estaban saliendo.

Justo mientras la Sra. Weasley comenzaba a servir el postre, Harry examinó la mesa de punta a punta, dándose cuenta que estaba llena de caras amistosas. Allí se encontraban Kingsley, Tonks,  
Lupin, los nueve Weasleys (el Sr. Weasley habñia perdonado a Percy, ya que éste se había arrependtido de su gran estupidez, y comprendía que Fudge estaba medio loco) y Ojoloco Moody.

Fred aclaró su garganta, Harry, Ginny y George se miraron y sonrieron entre sí, ya que esa sería la señal para darle 'la gran noticia' a los presentes.

"Mam� todo te ha quedado estupendo hoy" dijo Fred tomando un bocado más de su brownie con helado y syrup, mientras su madre sonreía al comentario se su hijo.

"Gracias Fred" dice la Sra. Weasley.

"¡MamÂ ya sabes de la nueva noticia?" Pregunto Fred, mientras Harry, Ginny y George se miraban el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, y Ron y Hermione, comenzaban a sospechar lo que estaban tramando los otros cuatro.

"No, no me he enterado de nada¿de qué se trata?" preguntó muy curiosa la Sra. Weasley.

"No los podemos hacer esperar mas" dice ÇGeorge muy contento "la verdad es que Hermione y Ron están saliendo, ya son novios".

Harry vio que Ron escupía en la mesa todo el jugo de calabaza, y Ginny vio que Hermione, trataba de ocultarse de los demás y estaba tan roja como el cabello de un Weasley.

"¡Por Dios, Ronnald¿es verdad eso?" preguntño la Sra. Weasley ante una mesa llena de intesados

"Es-este... pu-pu-pues sí, mamá" dijo Ron con la mirada directa a su plato vacío 'lo voy a matar,  
es que juro que lo mato' pensaba Ron... La Sra. Weasley se levabtó de su puesto, Ron cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando lo peor, para darse cuenta que su madre le dio un FUERTE abrazo.

Harry, Ginny, Fred y George, se miraron, no pensaban esa respuesta, no creian a Ron capaz de mentirle a su madre, pensaban que diría la verdad... Realmente, esa no era la respuesta que ellos esperaban... ¿será que estaban perdiendo facultades?.

"Eso es perfecto" dijo la Sra. Weasley entre sollozos "Ron, te lo juro que si llegas a hacerle daño a Hermione te la verás conmigo, no interesa si soy tu madre o no, no vivirás para contarlo".

"Si... si mamá lo juro, no le haré daño" dijo Ron algo sorpendido. La Sra. Weasley solto al menor de sus varones y se dirigió a abrazar a Hermione.

"Mam� a nosotros también nos alegra, pero deberías dejar a Hermione respirar" dijo Bill, provocando que Hermione se enrojeciera más y las risas de los presentes.

Harry y Ginny, solo le sonrieron a sus amigos, no sabian que hacer, estaban paralizados, lo único que pasaba por la mente de ellos y de Fred y George era una cosa...

Su plan había fallado...

_HOLA! que tal, a mi me gusto, corto o largo, ya no se, recuerden que mañan es mi examen tuve que hacer el capítulo lo mas rapido, y no sabñia que ideas poner y cuales quitar. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, y me dejen muchisimos reveiews porq eso me alegra mucho._

_Besos.. luuluu_


	14. La Confesión de Hermione

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, tan eficiente que ni se lo imaginan, estoy actualizando de nuevo. Aprovechando que mañana no tengo examen, actualizo un capítulo para que se entretengan un poco mas..._

_Contestando Reviews:_

_cervatilla: Empezando de abajo para arriba: en el examen, pues me fue, así de simple, sali malísimo, aún no me han entregado mi calificación, pero sé que salí mal, estuve a punto de dejarlo en blanco. Y con respecto al fic, gtacias, yo también me he reido demasiado haciéndolo,  
era una empatía muy grande al sentir lo que ambas partes sentían. Puse el brownie con helado y syrup porque es mi postre favorito, sabe genial! Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_sarah-keyko: Es verdad, ya me parecí extraño, tenía mil años sin noticias tuyas, te comenzaba a extrañar. ¿A qué lugar de la geografía terrestre te has ido, que no tienes internet allí, eso es prácticamente de otro mundo. No me exijas el beso aún, porque faltan muchas cosas por pasar,  
pero ya verás que todo va a quedar muy bien, lo juro._

_gaby weasley: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí esta el siguiente._

_LauWG: Alégrate, de que no te deje en espera tanto tiempo, pero aprovecho cada momento para ver si actualizo un poco, y este es uno de tantos. Espero que este capítulo tambiñen te guste._

_Rosely: Gracias, gracias y mas gracias, me alegra muchoque te gsute el fic._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Es que es realemnte gracioso las reacciones de ambos. Y bueno, no queda mas por decirte, que ya estoy aquí actualizando._

**Capítulo 14: La Confesión de Hermione.**

Harry, Ginny, Fred y George se encontraban sentados en le recibidor de la casa despues de la cena, todos ten´´ian expresiones de confusión en sus rostros, claro está que sabían muy bien que su plan había fallado. Ginny suspurí levemente.

"¿Qué fue lo que hicismo mal¿qué es lo que está mal?" preguntó.

"Ron y Hermione" murmuró Fred muy molesto.

"Vamos Fred, no te molestes así" dijo Ginny "no es culpa de ellos... quizá".

"Ginny cállate por un momento¿podrás?" dijo George el cual se encontraba sentado junto a ella,  
Ginny, simplemente volteó sus ojos y se dedico a ver a Harry mientras suspiraba.

"Y entonces ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Harry "será que..., bueno que... lo dejamos hasta aquí?".

"Fred y Gerorge WEASLEY nunca se rinden" dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

"Tenemos otro plan" dijo Fred.

"¿Lo tenemos?" preguntó George.

Fred lo miró con gabas de golpearlo "George ¿será que aun tienes esperanza?".

"Jajajaja, no, sí, QUIZA" dijo George.

"George contrólate por un momento y escucha" comenzó a decir Fred "muy bien, el plan es el siguiente..."

**-EN EL PISO DE ARRIBA-**

"¡No puedo creer que Fred le haya dicho eso a tu madre¡EN LA HORA DE LA CENA, juro que lo podía haber estrangulado" dijo Hermione muy molesta.

"Lo que no puedo creer es que mamá lo haya creído" dijo Ron "debemos ser muy buenos actores".

"Y no puedo creer qye Fred, George, Ginny y Harry nos hayan creído por segunda vez" dijo Hermione entre pequeñas risas.

"Puedes creer que ahora realmente creen creen que estamos saliendo" dijo Ron "eso da ganas de reir"...

Ron no había sabido medir sus palabras en medio de tanta emoción, y él mismo se sintió herido y aludido. Mientras que la frase 'eso da ganas de reir' hizo pensar a Hermione se una manera diferente ¿por qué era para reirse, ella sabía que ellos solo prentendían gustarse entre sí, pero ¿era eso un motivo de risas?. Hermione en ese momento cerró fuertemente y pensó 'en verdad esto de la farsa me está afectando demasiado, y llevo menos de un día... o es que ¿realmente.  
me gusta Ron¿en verdad?'.

**-HARRY, GINNY, FRED Y GEORGE-**

"Vamos a hacerles creer que nosotros creemos que ellos estan saliendo realmente" dijo Fred.

"!Alo¡ no se si te diste cuenta que ellos realmente ESTAN saliendo" dijo Ginny un tanto confundida.

Como si Ginny no hubiera hablado, Fred prosiguió "Excelente, entonces tenemos un nuevo plan, pero Harry, Ginny, lo tendrán que llevar a cabo ustedes dos solos".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ginny.

"Si¿por qué?" preguntó también Harry, mirando a Fred un poco perplejo.

"Porque nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar a la tienda" dijo George, como si eso fuera lo más evidente.

"Ok" dijeron ambos jovenes al mismo tiempo, provocando que se sonrojaran a la misma vez.

"Creo que mañana va a ser un día muy largo" dijo Harry.

"Nunca podría haber estado más de acuerdo contigo" dijo Ginny dedicándole también una sonrisa.

**-HERMIONE-**

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó después de un muy extraño sueño. Hermione cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar lo qu había soñado.

Al parecer en el sueño ella se encontraba en Hogwarts, estaba sentada en el cesped frente al lago, cuando de pronto alguien besa su cuello. Ella sonrió un poco, sabía exactamente quien era esa persona, Hermione está decidida a darse la vuelta y corresponder dicho beso... Al darse la vuelta comenzó a ver la silueta de la persona, aún no se daba cuenta de quien se trataba, hasta que estuvo totalmente frente a él.  
Ron

Al volver a abrir sus ojos, Hermione recordaba totalmente su sueño, pero ¿cómo podían sus sueños ser tan bellos y complicados a la vez?. Aunque muchas veces había escuchado decir que los sueños muestran los deseos y preocupaciones más fuertes de las personas. ¿Ella deseaba o le preocupaba Ron?... En ese momento movió su cabeza negativamente, respondiéndose para sí misma que no lo sabía, exactamente, aún no sabñia que sentía hacia Ron.

**-HARRY Y GINNY-**

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados desayunando. Harry de pronto vio que Ron bajaba las escaleras, le dirigió una leve mirada a Ginny pra que supuera que su plan estaba justo por empezar".

"Hola Ron, buenos días, simplemente quería felicitarte, mas bien felicitarlos, porque Hermione y tú estan juntos... Ya lo sabes son mis mejores amigos y me hace muy felíz verlos así" dijo HArry, muy satisfecho de él mismo.

"Eh... Vaya... Wow Harry, muchas gracias en verdad" dijo Ron, sentandose en la silla más proxima a él, no sabía que mas decir o como reaccionar, su madre, por el contrario, al escuchar a Harry, se acercó a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy tan feliz por ustedes" dijo la Sra. Weasley luego de soltar a su hijo.

"Gracias, mamá" dijo Ron. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, ya que el tono de voz de Ron no era el usual, mas bien, sonaba algo culpable.

Ron comió lentamente y mientras lo hacía no movió sus ojos del plato. Cunaod Hermione entró a la cocina, la Sra. Weasley fue directamente hacia ella, y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy muy feliz por tí tambien, linda ¡Es increible, el pequeño Ron tiene novia!" dijo la Sra.  
Weasley. Hermione parecía un poco incómoda ante ese comentario, y la cara de Ron se tornó tan o mas roja que su cabello. Harry hacía un esfuerzo gigante por cntener su risa, ya que todo sabían que detestaba que lo llamaran 'Ronnie'.

"Bueno, voy hacía la estancia a leer un poco" dijo Hermione al terminar de comer.

"¡Pero Hermione! si no has probado bocado" dijo Ginny. La Sra. Weasley paso la vista del plato a Hermione.

"Estaré bien, gracias por todo, pero no tengo mucha hambre" dijo Hermione, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la estancia, Harry y Ginny se miraron y como si tuvieran una especie de conexion mental, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y la siguieron.

"Hey, Hermione¿te encunetras bien?" pregunto Ginny, al momento en que entraron a la estancia, Hermione, no se lo esperaba, así que dio un leve brinco, al escuchar la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas.

"Sí, muy bien" dijo Hermione, aunque Harry se puedo dar cuenta de que Hermione mentía.

"Hermione¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry.

"Yo... no, no puedo decirtelo" dijo Hermione.

"Vamos Hermione, debe ser algo realmente improtante, para que te veas tan triste" dijo Ginny.

"¿Parezco triste?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, y mucho" dijo Ginny.

"Es-esta bien... les diré" dijo Hermione. Harry comenzó a observar a su amiga, realmente se veía muy trsite, y además de eso se veía y se sentía culpable por algo.

Hermione respiró profundo antes de hablar "Harry, Ginny" ella se detuvo y suspiró "Ron y yo no estamos saliendo, les mentimos".

_HOLA nuevamente, hasta aquí los trajo y me traho el río por hoy, que tal, les gusto, a mi me pareció muy original. Lo que se deben preguntar ahora es ¿qué consecuencias traerá esta confesión que pasará con le plan?... Bueno ya saben, para todo lo que quieran decirme dejenme un review,  
y así también sabrán ustedes que pasará aqui. Besos._

_Luuluuu_


	15. Confesiones de Amor

_Wow! me he superado a mi misma, estoy actualizando de nuevo, pero es qu tengo el cerebro a reventar de ideas sobre todo, no solo sobre el fic, así que imaginen lo activa que estoy estos días..._

_Contestando Reviews:_

_LauWG: Es que, no se si te ha ocurrido alguna vez, pero cuando las mentiras dañan a alguien que respetas e importas mucho, se sinete una presión muy fuerte y tarde o temprano explotas, Hermione explotó más rapido de lo que yo lo haría, pero todo es parte de la tratma. Me alegra muchisimo, que te guste mi historia, de un tiempo para acá he estado muy inspirada no se porque me dedico mas a inventar historias que a estudiar... jajaja! (tampoco tanto). P.D: dile a cervatilla que te de mi msn y hablamos por alli. Y sin nada más que agregarte, aquí te dejo el capítulo 15, y como simepre no prometo fechas de actualización, todo depende de mis clases,  
besos!._

_cervatilla: Tú sabias que tarde o temprano eso se sabría esta vez ocurrió temprano, y como no aguantas más voy a actualizar, porque como dije y no canso de decir, estoy inspirada y quiza mas contenta de lo normal, sin razon aparente. Deseame suerte que tengo examn para la universidad el fin de semana. Estamso habalndo por msn. Cuidate!_

_gaby wealsey: No lo hechó a perderm creo yo, la cuestión es que mentirle a personas que realmente te importan duele mucho, y tenía un cargo de conciencia muy fuerte, estaba presionada, necesiyaba desahogarse con alguien y lo soltó todo._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: La intriga es importante, y sí si van a soltar todos los secretos de ambas partes, debes leer este capítulo para que veas. Tú también cuidate mucho, estamos hablando._

_beko-chan: Te lees el 14 y de una vez te llega el 15, estoy actualizando muy de prisa, pero me esta gustando mi historia, me siento una fanática mas de ella, así que espero que te gsute mucho este capítulo también. Besos._

**Capítulo 15: Confesiones de Amor.**

"¡QUEEEEEEE!" dijeron Harry y Ginny al unisono. Causando que Hermione diera un paso hacia atrás un tanto temerosa y su cara se tornara con una confusión mayor.

"Es decir que Fred tenia razon" dijo Ginny, la cual no esperaba que su hermano mayor estuviera en lo cierto.

"¿Qué tartas de decir con eso de que 'Fred tenía razon'?" preguntó Hermione, un poco mas segura de sí misma.

"Fred tenía razón al asegurara que Ron y tú, no estaban saliendo, sino que fingían" explicó Ginny, diciendo lentamente cada palabra.

Harry asintió con la cabeza "si, nos dijo que solo bromeaban" dijo Harry.

"Y ¿cómo fue que ustedes supieron eso?" dijo Hermione un poco confundida.

"Ya te lo hemos explicado, nosotros pensabamos que ustedes decían la verdad, no creíamos en Fred,  
pero por lo visto, era él el que tenía la razón al afirmar que ustedes no estaban saliendo que simplemnete mentían" dijo Ginny.

"Ahora soy yo, l que está confundida" dijo Hermione, recordando la cara de confusión de sus amigos cuando la vieron tomada de manos con Ron.

"Harry, Hermione ha sido sincera con nosotros, quizá debemoas serlo también con ella" dijo Ginny.

"Tienes razón" afirmó Harry "... simplemente vamos a decirselo todo, desde el principio".

"Sin omitir ni un detalle, desde el comienzo" dijo Ginny.

"Me parece bien, eso quizá me ayude" dijo Hermine, entóncer Harry y Ginny comenzaron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde el plan A.

**-ARRIBA EN EL CUARTO DE RON-**

Ron se encontraba sentado en su habitación con un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta. Cerró sus ojos, porque aún no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a decirle a Hermione sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, después de meditar un rato y darse cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido,  
se dio cuenta que la quería, lo que era anteriormente una bonita amistad, fue convirtiéndose en algo más, la comenzaba a mirar con otros ojos: ojos de enamorado. Sabía que Hermione y él, llevaban un tiempo en el que no se la llevaban muy bien que se diga, pero eso no le importaba más a Ron, sólo quería decirle de una buena vez y por simepre lo que sentía hacia ella, sin importarle las consecuencias futuras, no quería fingir, quería que esa relación fuera sincera,  
fuera verdadera. Así que cerró sus ojos, se concentró y empezó a escribir.

**-EN LA ESTANCIA: HERMIONE, HARRY Y GINNY-**

"Es decir que ustedes estaban tratando de que Ron y yo estuvieramos juntos" dijo Hermione, después que sus amigos le hubiesen contado toda la historia.

"Sí" contestaron éstos sintiendose culpables y apenados.

"¡Eso es muy dulce!" dijo Hermione.

"Un momento ¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Harry.

"Chicos, es muy dulce que ustedes cuatro hayan hecho tantas cosas para que nosotros terminaramos juntos. Yo creo que es un gesto muy bello de su parte" dijo Hermione esbozando una dulce sonrisa.  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta, y comenzaron a observar a Hermione dándole a entender que no daban crédito alguno de sus palabras.

**-RON (y su flash.back)-**

Ron terminó lo que estaba escribiendo, entónces se quedó observando el diario que en días anteriores había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Cerró sus ojos recordando todo como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback _(aprox capítulo 3)

Ron caminó hacia la tienda de surveniers, le dirigió una rápida mirada a todo lo que allí se encontraba, buscaba algo para Hermione, algo que a ella le gustara mucho, quería darle algo verdareamente importante. Al voltarse, se topa con una de las vendedoras de la tienda.

"¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?" preguntó.

"Me preguntaba si por aquí vendían diarios, auiqeo darle uno a mi mejor amiga" dijo Ron, sonrojándose mucho.

La joven vendedora sonrio "por supuesto que sí, ven sigueme".

Ron la siguió hasta llegar a una estabtería donde tenían millones de ellos, de diferentes colores formas, tamaños y grosores, para todos los gustos. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Ron decidir cual sería el indicado para Hermione, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en uno de un tamaño medio, con muchas hojas y unas flores muy bonitas entre violeta, rosa y azul claro era su carátula. Ron sonrió al verlo, "me llevaré este" dijo.

"Muy bien, tomalo y llevalo hasta la caja, allí lo cobraremos" dijo la vendedora, la cual se veía muy feliz, Ron sabía que ella estaba feliz, no porque el compraría el diario para Hermione,  
sino porque al venderlo recibiría comisión de ventas, sin embargo eso no le interesaba mucho. Rn pagño el diario, lo pidió sin envolver y se lo llevó.

_Fin_

Ron le sonrió a sus recuerdos, y puso el diario en una pequeña bolsa de regalo de papel, estaba seguro que le entregaría, la nota el diario y sus sentimientos a Hermione mañana, un día antes de su regreso a Hogwarts. Ron puso el diario bajo su cama y salio de su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos.

**-HERMIONE-**

"Chicos, les tengo que hacer otra confesión" dijo Hermione. Harry y Ginny la miraron.

"¿Qué es Hermione?" dijeron Harry y Ginny.

"Pues, es que... creo que me gusta Ron mas que un amigo" dijo Hermione poniéndose muy roja. Harry y Ginny la miraron con expresiones muy confusas en sus rostros.

"Hermione¿le has dicho a mi hermano alguna vez tus verdaderos sentimientos?" preguntó Ginny.

"¡NO¿Qué crees que pasaría si él n siente lo mismo, prefiero seguir siendo su amiga" dijo Hermione.

"Nada de ser su amiga, si él no siente lo mismo, le digo a mamá y ella resuelve" dijo Ginny "y Hermione, tú no deberías de huir a tus verdaderos sentimientos" al decir esto Ginny miró a Harry y bajó la cabeza, '¿qué me ocurre? yo dejé a Harry hace tiempo y estoy con Dean, aunque no me ha dado alguna señal, mañana termina el verano y aclararé las cosas' pensó Ginny.

"Ginny, tienes razón" dijo Hermione "y dime.. ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan inteligente?" agregó de manera graciosa.

"Desde que comencé a estar a tu lado" dijo Ginny "Hermione solo te puedo decir eso, sigue los dictamenes de tu corazón". Harry de igual forma, miró a Ginny, estaba comenzando a gustarle más de lo que él pensaba, pero sabía que ella estaba con Dean y no podía hacer algo, hasta no saber qué pasaría entre ellos.

"Gracias Ginny" dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a su amiga.

"De nada, vamos Harry, debemos ir a la tienda de los gemelos para decirles que no vamos a llevar a cabo el plan" dijo Ginny, levantandose de la silla, Harry la imitó y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se encontraba la chimenea, dejando a Hermione sola y con sus pensamientos.

**-FRED Y GEORGE, EN LA TIENDA-**

"¿Queren decir que Ron y Hermione no estan saliendo?" preguntó George.

"Sí" contestaron todos.

"Me siento muy confundido" dijo George.

"Sin ofensas George, pero tú siempre estas confundido" dijo Ginny.

"¡Hey! si me ofendes" dijo George.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Fred.

"Terminar con un noviazgo que nunca funcionó y unir a cierto par de niños que siempre se han querido" dijo Geroge, mirando hacia Harry y Ginny.

"¡Hey, no es ni tan mala idea" dijo Fred.

"Fred y George, ni se les ocurra pensar eso" dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo, para luego sonrojarse y arrepentirse de sus palabras, los planes de los gemelos eran alocados, pero en cierta forma tenían razon.

**-UN DIA ANTES DEL REGRESO A HOGWARTS-**

Ron se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las chicas donde sabía que se enocntraba Hermione, tocó la puerta y escuchó 'PASE'.

"Hola Ron, pensaba irte a buscar ahora mismo, tengo algo que decirte" dijo Hermione muy seria.

Ron la miró un tanto preocupado "¿qué sera?" preguntó.

"Ven siéntate, es mejor que lo escuches sentado" dijo Hermione "les dije a Harry y Ginny que los engañamos, que no estabamos saliendo juntos, ni que éramos novios. ¡Lo siento! pero después de ver la reacción de tu madre comencé a sentirme muy culpable, no me gusta engañar a las personas.  
terminó diciéndo Hermione, esperando lo peor por parte de Ron.

"No te procupes por eso, 'mi niña'" dijo Ron tiérnamente "si te soy sincero yo también pensaba decirselo a Harry y a Ginny ayer, pero se fueron por la chimenea y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo".

Hermione dio unleve suspiro de alivio y posó su mirada en el paquete que Ron llevaba en sus manos "disculpa la molestia, pero ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Tenía esto guardado para ti desde hace algún tiempo, pero con todo lo sucedido no había podido dartelo, imagina que es un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños" le dijo Ron, tendiendo la mano para darle el regalo a Hermione.

"¡Gracias Ron, en verdad esto significa mucho para mi" le dijo Hermione.

"No es nada, tú eres la que vale mucho y se merece sólo lo mejor" dijo Ron sonrojandose un poco.

"RONALD WEASLEY¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN DECIR HARRY Y GINNY CON ESO DE QUE HERMIONE Y TÚ NO ESTAN JUNTOS?" dijo la Sra. Weasley muy molesta a su hijo.

Ron la observó y rio un poco "creo que debemos una cuantas explicaciones" le dijo a Hermione.

"Si, pienso que es mejor que bajemos y digamos toda la verdad desde el principio, espero que tu mamá no se moleste conmigo" le dijo Hermione, dejando el paquete que le había entregado Ron sobre su cama aún sin abrirlo "lo abro luego... gracias". Salieron de la habitación y bajaron.

**-DESPUÉS DE CENAR-**

En la noche, Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, Ginny se encontraba abajo terminando aún de cenar, así que Hermione aprovechó de abrir el regalo de Ron, encontrado el diario; al abrirlo cayó una pequeña nota, que decía:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Debería comenzar por decirte que ha sido un placer trabajar contigo durante estos últimos días del verano, ya me entiendes, los planes y eso... Hermione, sólo quiero decirte que para mí tú eres mucho más que una amiga, te quiero mucho más que eso, y no me di cuenta hasta estos últimos días, en los que no quise fingir, sino estar contigo de verdad; me gustaría que algún día dejaramos nuestras diferencias a un lado. No te obligo a que sientas lo mismo, porque quizá no sea correspondido, pero necesitaba decirte la verdad, no soportaba esto. La mejor forma que tengo para estar siempre es tu mente, es a través de este diario, donde sé que podrás escribir todo lo que te ocurra, y te diviertas luego recordando al leer. Espero que te guste._

_Con cariño Ron._

_P.D: Espero que después de esto nuestra amistad no cambie._

Hermione terminó de leer la nota, y se quedó observamdola con una sonrisa. Así que Ron sentía lo mismo por ella que ella por él, lo que era excelente. Hermione se snetía genial, colocó la nota cuidadosamente en el diario, le dió la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a escribir.

_Y así termina este capítulo¿les gustó, vieronq ue tarde o temprano habría que decir la verdad, los planes han acabado, pero no las ocurrencias. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, porque a mi si me gusto y mucho. Así que cualquier duda, queja comentario o lo que sea simplemente dejenme un review, eso me alegra mucho y me hace feliz. No les prometo cuando actualice de nuevo, pero espero que sea pronto, así que nos estamos leyendo._

_Mucho cariño para todos. Besos_

_luuluu_.


	16. La Necesidad del Momento

_Lo sé, he tardado más de lo pensado, pero deben comprenderme y perdonarme, si no paso el año no me gradua, lo que me lleva a estudiar mucho y ser muy responsable con mis clases, pero aquí estoy actualizando el fic (al fin)._

_Contestando Reviews:_

_cervatilla: Hola, como te pudiste dar cuenta la racha de actualizaciones rápidas se tomo un descanso, mientras la escritora actualizaba sus estudios, pero aquí estoy DE NUEVO! esperando que le dirá Hermione a Ron, y que pasará con Harry y Ginny, y muchas cosas más, espero que te guste este capítulo._

_Rosely: Ya lo estoy continuando, no tan pronto como esperaba, pero no pienso levantarme, hasta que logre algo muy lindo y que me guste._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Ron dijo muchas, cosas, y si te das cuenta Hermione calla muchas otras, por eso es que los gemelos, Harry y Ginny entraron en acción. Realmente me encantó el capítulo, fue romántico y muy dulce, tal como lo esperba. Este tendrá un cambio por allí que no implica tanto a los protagonistas, sino mas bien a los co-protagonistas._

_sarah-keyko: Que lástima que te has ido tan lejos y que no haya internet, aunque es bien visitar a los abuelos y los paseos escolares, particularmente me encantan. Por otra parte, el fic va muy bien, estan acercandose a lo esperado! y me gusta mucho que tenga tantos seguidores._

_AnaCathy Black: Te leíste 4 capítulos seguidos, muy buenos, y quedaste en un punto donde todo estaba de cabeza, pero ahora, espero que las cosas se enderecen, los gemelos ya no están y eso debe calmar un poco las ocurrencias, mas no, las intenciones._

_luxx: Hola! wapisima! como has estado, además de estudiando, tienes muchisimo tiempo que no te veo por aquí, ni por allá ni por ninguna parte, pues si, como verás te fuiste unos días y actualicé como nunca, aproechando mi tiempo libre, pero ahora me di yo un tiempo, pensando en que los demás de pondrían al día algo así (la verdad es que las clases me estan enloqueciendo). Y en cuanto a la historia, ya ambos reconocieron lo que sentían pero no lo hicieron el uno al otro lo que hace que todo se complique un poco, al menos de parte de Ron que no tiene ni idea de que es lo que Siente Hermione por el. Pero ya verás lo que pasará pronto! Nos estamos hablando, muchos besos! cuidate mucho y no te desaparescas por mucho tiempo._

_LauWG: Antes que todo, te pido disculpas porque te estaba dejando unos reviews, y no se que sucedió en el sistema que se publicaron sin yo terminarlos, así que no te asustes en encontrar un review que tenga una palabra, algo así. Bien, aclarados los asuntos, No te voy a asegurar que se confiesen así de pronto, es muy apresurado para ellos, no para mi. De igual forma, no te doy mas explicaciones. Cuidate mucho, besos._

_LunaPotter1: Vaya! ya estaba preocupada de que no me dejaras algun review, menos mal que ya se arreglaron los problemitas de tu conexión. Actualice mucho porque tenía mucha creatividad, por delante y estaba super inspirada, espero estar así, nuevamente para hacer un cap mas largo y mas entretenido!. Tranquila, que no olvido que eres mi fiel lectora con problemas en su conexion.  
Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos._

**Capítulo 16: La Necesidad del Momento.**

"¡Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, se les hace tarde, es hora de bajar" dijo la Sra. Weasley, un tanto apurada.

Era la mañana, antes de ir a Hogwarts, no tenían mucho tiempo, y tampoco mucho espacio donde llevar, dos lechuzas, yn gato, cuatro baúles, además de los nueve Weasley, Harry, Hermione,  
Tonks, Lupin, y Moody. Los gritos del cuadro de la Sra. Black eran cada vez mas prominentes e indeseables, la gente solo deseaba que se callara, pero, por alguna u otra razón la cortina que lo cubría quedaba abierta. Realmente era un día muy agitado para los habitantes de paso del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny, vamos date prisa" le decía Hermione a Ginny, cada cierto tiempo mientras peleaban por el espejo para lucir radiantes "no has dejado de nombrar a Harry en toda la mañana, dime ¿te arreglas para él o para DEAN?"

Al decir esto Ginny se calmó un poco, mas bien se quedó en blanco, al parecer había olvidado a Dean, y ¿él la había olvidado a ella? "y tu que me dices, has alisado rizado tu cabello, y no has dejado de arreglar la cinta en ti cabeza ¿estás nerviosa por algo, o por alguien?"

"Sí, estoy muy nerviosa, porque temo que por tu LENTITUD el Expreso de Hogwarts nos deje, esos son mis nervios, no veo un motivo diferente" dijo Hermione, tomando su baúl para hacerlo bajar por las escaleras.

"Chicas apurense¡A comer!" decía esta vez la voz de Tonks.

"Muy bien, estamos listas" dijo Ginny, tomando de igual forma su baúl.

"Listas.. a bajar" contestó Hermione, ambas le dieron un último vistazo a su habitación.

**-LA COCINA-**

"Buenos días" dijeron las dos chicas al entrar a la cocina, Ron se alegró mucho al ver a Hermione, y esperó recibir un saludo más afectuoso de su parte, sin embargo ésta solo le dirigió una sonrisa, tomando en cuenta el apuro, Ron vio eso como una buena señal.

"Ya dejamos nuestro baúles en la estancia, no tardaremos mas de cinco minutos en comer" dijo Ginny con un tono muy serio, al parecer recordar que seguía manteniendo una relación con Dean le afectó mucho, por un lado quisó matar a Hermione, cuando se lo dijo, más por el otro le agradeció y había tomado una desición, ella queria realmente a Harry, así que terminaría con Dean ese mismo día.

"Excelente, Fred, George, si son tan amables, de ir por los baúles de Harry y Ron mientras ellos terminan de comer" dijo el Sr. Weasley.

"En un momento mamá" dijo George y se dirió con su gemelo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación para hacer que los baúles bajaran por medio de magia.

Al fin lograron alquilar un par de carros, los cuales parecían, algo pequeños, pero mediante magia, lograron acomodarlos para que cupiera todo y todos. "Muy bien tendremos que dividirnos en dos grupos" dijo Ojoloco.

"Entonces, Ron, Hermione, mamá, Fred, Tonks y yo, nos vamos en este" dijo Bill apuntando hacia el mas pequeño de los carros, al darse cuenta de esto Ron y Hermione, se enrojecieron hasta mas no poder, no sabían si eran casualidades del destino o un juego de Bill, fuera lo que fuera no les disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

"Perfecto, así que Harry, Ginny, Arthur, George, Charlie, Ojoloco y yo" nos vamos aquí siguió diciendo Remus, mientras colocaba los baúles dentro del carro.

El viaje hacia la estación, no fue tan agradable como se esperaba, iban muy atrasados, y para mas encontraron tráfico, Ginny, no dejaba de pensar en que le diría a Dean, al verlo, y Harry solo pensaba en como decirle que realmente la quería. Por otra parte Fred se había sentado entre Ron y Hermione, lo cual fue un alivio y liberó la tensión entre ambos, Hermione sabía que queria a Ron, y que el ahora también la quería a ella, pero no sabía que hacer ni que decir, lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era no estar a solas con Ron por un largo tiempo.

"Llegamos, ahora dense prisa, busquen sus carritos y vamos directo a la plataforma 9 3/4¿qué esperan¡rápido rápido!" dijo la Sra. Weasley a los 4 estudiantes, mientras el resto se dirigía hacia la platamforma. "Perfecto, pasaremos en grupos de 2 o 3, vamos rapido".

**-EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS-**

Después de una larga despedida, buscaron un compartimiento donde pudieran estar solos los cuatro y así compartir mucho mas tiempo juntos.

"Necesito salir un momento, voy a buscar a Dean y arreglar nuestra situación" dijo Ginny, en un tono serio y algo pálida, no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

Por suerte, Dean, sin saberlo, le ahorraría gran parte del trabajo, ya que Ginny no caminó mas allá de dos compartimientos, para ver a Dean compartiendo un gran beso con Parvati. Ahora Ginny estaba segura de que hacer, y mucho mas segura de que decir 'listo, entro, sonrio, le termino y ya, él está mejor con ella y de todas formas me ahorro mucho trabajo'.

Ginny entró al compartimiento, carraspó un poco su garganta, haciendo que estos se separaran "¡Hola! veo que la estan pasando muy bien" dijo.

"Ho-hola Gi-Ginny, esteeee, pues, yo pensaba" comenzó Dean.

"Ni que lo digas, estas mejor de lo que yo creía, hiciste tu mismo lo que yo pensaba hacer" dijo Ginny.

"Pero, tú, no estas triste, o molesta, dime algo" dijo Dean, algo histérico.

"No, sabes, la verdad no, tú eres un gran amigo, pero nunca existió mucha química entre nosotros como novios. Y, bien, he encontrado a alguien que realmente me quiere y yo quiero como tal, mi único temor era lastimarte, y ahora que sé que no lo haré todo estara bien" dijo Ginny, muy calmada, era muy extraño ver esa actitud en ella, aunque no quisiera a Dean como su novio no pensaba encontrarlo en esas acciones con Parvti.

"Bien Gin, si es así... ¿Dejamos nuestras relación hasta aquí?" preguntó Dean.

"Hasta aquí¿amigos?" dijo Ginny, estendiéndole una mano.

"Amigos" Contestó Dean, respondiéndole su saludo. A lo que Ginny se dio media vuelta y salió del compartimiento.

**-RON, HARRY Y HERMIONE-**

"¿Cómo la estará pasando Ginny?" preguntó Harry.

"No lo se, pero quizá este bien" dijo Hermione con un buen presentimiento.

"Espero que terminen, y que no sea el gran reencuentro, no me agradaba Dean como novio de mi hermana, prefiero personas mas cercanas a la familia" al decir esto Ron, miró a Harry, lo que hizo que el ojiverde bajara la vista.

"Yo también lo espero" dijo Harry, sin sentir pena o remordimiento por su comentario, sus dos mejores amigos merecían saber lo que él sentía por Ginny.

"Mientras ella llega¿por qué no comemos algo?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de decirle algo sobre su apetito, pero a la vez, no. No quería discutir de nuevo, solo quería buscar una manera de decirle a Ron que si lo quería, pero esas palabras no salían de su boca.

"Llegué" dijo Ginny al entrar al compartimiento, un poco cabizbaja. Ciertamente la hacía feliz haber terminado con Dean, ya que podía estar con Harry, pero '¿cuánto tiempo ha estado engañandome?' se preguntaba Ginny una y otra vez, la verdad es que eso le interasaba mucho 'y con Parvati, ella es linda, pero ¿no podía haber sido alguien mejor?' simplemente el ego de Ginny era muy elevado, tenía si cabeza hecha un remolino.

"Y bien ¿cómo te ha ido?" preguntó Hermione.

"Genial, lo vi besandose con Parvati, lo que me ahorró mucho trabajo paraterminarle, ya que por lo visto él terminó mucho antes" dijo Ginny, un poco mas alegre que antes.

"Ese desgraciado, es que LO MATO, juro que lo mato" dijo Ron más rojo que su cabello,  
levantandose hacia la puerta.

"No, no Ron tarqnuilo, de todas formas, yo iba a terminar con él" dijo Ginny "ahora, voy a salir a dar una vuelta, vengo luego".

"Sé que no está bien, algo le pasa, quizá deba ir a hablar con ella" dijo Hermione.

Harry, sabía que ese era el momento el impulso que sentía era mas grande que él, necesitaba decirle todo a Ginny lo antes posible "no, Hermione, es mejor que yo vaya, necesito decirle algo y bueno.. solo eso" y salió del compartimiento.

El silencio entre Ron y Hermione era enorme, no sabían que hacer, Ron moría de ganas por preguntarle si había leido su nota, y Hermione deseaba decirle que lo quería. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerlo.

**-HARRY Y GINNY-**

"Hey, Ginny, espera" decía Harry, intentando alcanzar a Ginny.

Ginny se encontraba sola en un compartimiento, no estba llorando, solo miraba por la ventana. "Ah, Harry, disculpa, pero pasa, si quisiera estar conalguien ahora ese serías tú".

"Pues gracias" dijo Harry, tomando asiento a su lado.

"¿Harry, crees que soy bonita?" preguntó Ginny.

"Ginny, que tipo de preguntas son esas, claro que lo eres, eres la mas bella que he conocido" le dijo Harry.

"Cierto, lo soy" dijo Ginny, sintiéndose mucho mejor "y no necesito dudar, si él me dejo por Parvati, es porque tiene menos que otros..." Ginny iba a decir 'gustos como el tuyo' pero lo dudó

"Gustos como el mío quizá" dijo Harry.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"Ginny, lo que te voy a decir lo he guardado todo el verano, y desde antes creo yo, por favor no me interrumpas te lo quero decir todo ahora mismo" dijo Harry.

Ginny deseaba que fuera lo que ella más quería pero no estaba totalmente segura, lo dejó hablar para escuchar todo aquello que le iba a decir.

"La verdad es que te quiero, y no como una amiga, sino como algo mas. Sino había hehco algo antes es porque yo si recordaba que tú seguias con Dean, y no quería que lo engañaras, pero ya han terminado y no puedo callarme mas, lo que te voy a decir es la cosa mas sincera y sensata que he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo" Harry tomó la mano de Ginny, la miró a los ojos "Ginny, te quiero, mejor dicho, te adoro, no me importa el futuro, me importa el HOY, y mi HOY eres tú.  
¿Quisieras ser mi novia?"

Ginny, no sabía como reaccionar, lo que siempre había querido, pero no se lo esperaba así y en ese momento, varias lágrimas de emoción brotaban de sus ojos "Porsupuesto que quiero ser tu novia te adoro Harry Potter, y sí, claro que quiero estar contigo".

Al decir esto ambos se fundieron en un largo beso.

**-RON Y HERMIONE-**

No se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde que Harry salió del compartimiento, solo se miraban a los ojos una y otra vez, esperando que alguno dijera lo que el otro no se atrevía a decir. Al fin Ron rompió el silencio "creo que se hace tarde" dijo.

"Sí, pienso eso, quizá debamos irnos cambiando y ponernos el uniforme" dijo Hermione.

"Pienso lo mismo" dijo Ron.

"A propósito Ron, muchas gracias por el diario, es muy lindo, me gusto todo lo que contenía" dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

"Siempre a la orden, y me alegra mucho, porque te lo di con mucho cariño" dijo Ron, muy feliz.

"Lo sé, y te lo agradezco" Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y fue al baño para colocarse su túnica.

"Y espero que sientas lo mismo que yo" dijo Ron a la puesta mirando el espacio en el que Hermione había salido segundos antes.

_LISTOOOOOOOOOO! que tal? les gustó este, se que el título del capítulo no concuerda mucho, pero si se dan cuenta, es la necesidad que tienen de hablar, de decirse lo que sienten, en un momento preciso, ese es el momento que están esperando, de allí mi ideal del título. Pero diganme si les gustó el capítulo o no?. Así que ya saben, me dejan muchos reviews, a ver si así actualizo rápido (Dios que SOBORNO). Ya saben nos estamos leyendo._

_Besos. Luuluu_


	17. Regreso a la ¿Normalidad?

_No he terminado la monografía, pero me han gustaod mucho las cosas bonitas que me han dicho de mi fic, así que decidí poner un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!_

_Contestando Reviews:_

_LauWG: Yo también me preguntaba cuando es que Harry y Ginny estarían juntos, habían esperado demasiado, y lo de Dean, se me ocurrió, porque no sabía como acabar eso. Ron y Hermione son los protagonistas, así que como siempre tendran que pasar mas pruebas para admitir las cosas, más que todo Hermione, porque Ron ya dijo todo (ups! se me salio demasiadoooo). Me alegra que te guste mi historia, porque el sentimiento es mutuo! Cuidate. Muchos besos!_

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe: En clases no me esta yando tan bien como solía irme, pero tengo todas mis materias aprovadas y mi cabello quizá mas desordenado que el de Hermione, no tengo tiempo para mi de todo lo que estudio. Pero entrando en tema. Verdad que lo de Harry y Ginny fue muy lindo, a mi me conmovió mucho cuando lo escribí. Pero lo de Ron y Hermione, es parte de la intriga de todo, aunque me hubiera gustado dar mas pistas._

_Rosely: Muchas gracias!_

_cervatilla: Solo puedo decirte que lo que es igual no es trampa, tienes 3 historias de las cuales 2 de ellas no se nada, y de la otra ato los cabos sueltos, así que la mia te dejo intrigada y eso es un ORGULLO! realmente, así que espero que este capítulo te gusto mucho más, porque te dejará igual de intrigada (espero). De igual forma, la mayoría de las veces hablamos, y sabes lo complicada que estoy a veces, trataré de ser mas responsable y tardar menos en actializar. Besos!_

_marce: Aunque no se lo han dicho realmente, espero que pronto lo hagan._

_LunaPotter1: Wow! recibir un halago de ese tipo de tu parte es como ganarme un Pullitzer! algo así, la verdad es que tenía tanto tiempo sin actualizar que mis lectores se merecían algo muy bueno, y eso fue lo que dí en el capítulo anterior. Si, tengo pensado, seguir escribiendo, todo depende de lo que mis responsabilidades me permitan, pero me gusta escribir, así que dudo mucho que lo deje de hacer. Sigue leyend mis historias eso me gusta mucho. Besos!_

_gaby weasley: Gracias! espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_AnaCathy Black: Me he dado cuenta que vas como que un capítulo mas atrasada al que yo vou. Pero igual, me gsuta mucho que te guste la historia. Espero que llegues pronto a este para ver tus reviews. Cuidate mucho!_

**Capítulo 17: Regreso a la ¿Normalidad?**

El regreso a Hogwarts fue al igual que siempre, muy animado, reencuentros, saludos felicitaciones aunque, había que admitirlo nada era igual sin los gemelos. La novedad del momento fue la pareja conformada por Harry y Ginny, tanto entre alumnos como entre profesores.

El banquete de bienvenida se veía mucho mas suculento este año, quizá era el hambre, o los deseos reprmidos de Ron, Hermione por el contrario casi no probó bocado, cada uno tenía la mente ocupada en algo y su desahogo lo demostraban al comer o al dejar de hacerlo.

Entre clases y mas clases trascurruieron los dos primeros meses, que extraño ya es noviembre, el otoño se ha ido de lado, y comienzan las primeras nevadas clandestinas, y la temperatura a descender todos los estudiantes usaban abrigos y bufandas. Al parecer lo ocurrido entre Hermione y Ron meses antes se había enfriado tanto como el clima, volvían a ser los mismos amigos de antes al parecer habían olvodado todo lo que habían sentido. Pero ¿en verdad lo habían olvidado?.

"Es el temor a expresar lo que sienten" dijo Harry.

"No puede ser, miranos, dijimos lo que sentíamos y nunca he sido tan feliz" le dijo Ginny, dandole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Esos somos nosotros" le dijo Harry dulcemente "ellos quizá necesiten un pequeño empujon, en el cual tú seras la protagonista".

"Algo ¿cómo qué?" preguntó Ginny.

"Cirto libro de hechizos, con el que aclararemos un poco la mente de Hermione, haciendola entender que ella a quien necesita es a Ron" le dijo Harry muy tranquilo.

"Estas... ¿seguro?" pregunto Ginny.

"Totalmente, esperaremos a esta noche, necesitamos que esté dormida para hacerlo" dijo Harry.

"Perfecto" dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

"Recuerda no necesitas sacar el libro, solo copias el hechizo, llevarás la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie te vea" dijo Harry como instrucción final.

"Solo necesitamos a Fred y George para decir que este es un nuevo plan" dijo Ginny.

**-EN LA NOCHE-**

Hermione leía el mismo pasaje una vez más 'En el año 1582...', ella no podía prestarle atención a su tarea, llevaba varias noches así y eso no le agrdaba mucho. Subió la vista y encontró a Ron y Harry riendo mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico, ella sonrió al verlos así y volvió de nuevo a su libro 'Vamos Hermione, CONCENTRATÉ' pensó para sí misma, acomodándose en la silla más cercana a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

"Hermione" escuchó decir su nombre varias veces antes de voltear, levantó la vista y vio a Harry hacerle señas para que se acercara a ver el juego que mantenía con Ron, ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero sabía que no se estaba concentrando, así que colocó el libro en la mesa, y se dirigió hacia Harry, "¿Qué movimiento crees que deba hacer?" le preguntó con una voz algo tensa.

"No pidas ayuda Harry" dijo Ron, con una mirada severa, pasandola de Harry aHermione varias veces Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Ron.

"Ron, si sabes que vas a ganar de todas formas" dijo Harry.

"Pero me sentiría mejor ganandote sabiendo que ELLA no te ayuda" le dijo Ron con un tono algo mas relajado.

"Esta bien Harry, de igual forma, no soy muy buena en esto, y realmente tengo que terminar de leerme esta lección para mañana". Harry le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, a lo que ella contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se alejó del tablero de ajedrez y de los chicos. Regresó a su silla, y se sentó tomando su libro en manos, antes de comenzar a leer miró a sus amigos jugando, les dedicó una gran sonrisa recordando todo el tiempo que han vivido juntos y los años que seguuirán. 'Vamos Hermione.. concéntrate' se decía mentalmente antes de leer cada página que pasaba, estaba decidida a levantarse e irse a acostar. Decidió cerrar el libro, colocarlo en la mesa frente a ella, y miró a Ginny que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

"¿Te vas tan temprano?" preguntó Ginny con un gran sarcasmo en su voz.

"No me puedo concentrar esta noche" dijo Hermione.

"¿Pensando en chicos?" le dijo Ginny con una mirada de complicidad, y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"No Gin, no soy yo, eres tú" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh, si" dijo Ginny, mirando hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y si actual novio jugando ajedrez mágico "Pero, seriamente Hermione... no has tenido una cita desde que estas en Hogwarts"  
dijo Ginny y agregó bajando la voz "lo de mi hermano en vacaciones no fue salir, fue simplemente un juego de todos nosotros¿cuándo te decides a fijarte en él?" dijo Ginny, intentando hacer todo mas sencillo, y no llevar a cabo el nuevo plan.

"De ¿qué hablas, yo salí con Kurm" dijo Hermione, Ron levanto la mirada un poco molesto al escuchar el nombre de Victor Kurm, le dirigió una fria mirada a Hermione y volvió al juego muy tenso.

"Pero, ni siquiera lo querías, y n se pudo haber llamado una cita real, ir con él a un baile" dijo Ginny.

A Hermione no le gustaba mucho el rumbo de esta conversación, así que frunció un poco el ceño y agregó "El mundo no rueda al rededor de los chicos" finalmente.

"Sabes muy bien que tengo razón. Tu verdadro amor está aquí en Hogwarts, y cuando te des cuenta que existe ya estarás graduada y lejos de él, y si eso pasa será por tú culpa, no la de él" dijo Ginny muy seria, a lo que Hermione dio un pequeño suspiro.

"Ginny, estoy muy cansada, hoy no ha sido uno de mis días. Me voy a dormir" dijo Hermione un poco triste, pero sabiendo que Ginny tenía toda la razón, aunque no quería que ella lo supiera.  
Ginny la dejo ir, sin replicar, ya que sabía que su idea funcionaría totalmente, la verdad es que el cambio de actitud de Hermione, le hizo entender que si quería al joven pelirrojo de Griffindor pero tenía mucho miedo en admitirlo.

Hermione caminó hacia Ron y Harry, le dijo buenas noches a ambos con un beso en la mejilla,  
aunque tanto ella como Ron se sonrojaron un poco al despedirse, Hermione sentía un gran impulso de abalanzarse hacia él, pero luego recordó que tenía sueño, y caminó directamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

**-HARRY Y RON-**

Ron movió su pieza y miró como se levantaba para destrozar la de Harry. Dio un leve suspiro mientras Harry movía la suya "Hey Ron¿Hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Hermione?" preguntó Harry sin importarle cambiar el tema de pronto.

"Desde antes del verano, pero fue allí donde me di cuenta" dijo Ron, de pronto, levantó la vista no se había dado cuenta lo que acababa de contestar, se puso muy pálido, pero ya lo había afirmado, no sabía que mas hacer o que mas decir "a que viene esa pregunta".

Harry movió su siguiente pieza "no lo sé, era un simple pensamiento".

**-GINNY-**

Ginny salió de la biblioteca, acomodándose la capa de invisibilidad, esperando taparse completamente para subir hasta la habitación de Hermione. Cruzó la sala común, y sintió un gran alivio al ver la habitación de Hermione totalmente vacía. Sólo se encontraba ella, y al parecer totalmente dormida.

La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga, sentía un poco de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer, pero era la manera de ayudarla a decidir lo que en verdad quería. Sacó el trozo de pergamino, y dijo el Hechizo muy cerca de Hermione cuidando no despertarla.

"Dulces sueños" le dijo Ginny, y salió rapidamente de la habitación, sabía que Hermione al levantarse conocería la desición correcta que tomaría.

_FIN! Por el día de hoy, no se pueden quejar, tardé mucho menos que antes en actualizar. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen muchos reviews, porque no se cuanta creatividad tenga si no recibo muchos comentarios positivos!. Así que ya saben._

_Saludos. luuluu._


	18. La Vida que Sueño

_HOLA ¿Me recuerdan?... -yo solía escribir un fic, a veces... no lo se, no estoy muy segura,  
llevo mas de 1 mes sin actualizar, hasta hace muy poc termine de leer casi todos los fics que suelo leer, y admito que me faltan algunos mas, así que por favor les suplico que no me regañen he tenido unas últimas semanas bastante ocupada y STRESSADA, creanme que no podía ni comer, pero espero actualizar muy muy seguido, aunque no tenga reviews, o muy poquitos no interesa.  
Espero que les guste!_

_Contestando Reviews:_

_LunaPotter1: Entiéndeme esta es mi primera historia, logicamente PRINCIPIANTE, pero me gusta mucho, y así ha pasado voy escribiendo porque me gusta, y cada vez me voy puliendo mas en esto.  
No se si tu intriga se despeje aquí, pero veras que bonitos son los sueños de las personas hechizadas. Besos!_

_marce: Espero que salgan bien, mas bien te aseguro que lso hechizos saldrán bien._

_cervatilla: Es que la intriga hace que los lectores estén pendientes, si la historia fuera muy predecible, no tedria gente que la leyera. Y estoy cumpliendo tu deseo realidad, ACTUALICE!  
espero que te guste mucho el capítulo. Besos! cuidate._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Para saber que pasará entre Ron y Hermione, falta mucho, si te lo dijera ahora este seria el ultimo capítulo, y no lo es._

_Rosely: Jajaja muchas gracias, y disculpa la tardanza. Es un hechizo, pero no se me ocurrio una rima lo suficientemente BUENA como para ponerla_

**Capítulo18: La Vida que... Sueño.**

Hermione se dió la media vuelta mientras dormía, y sintió el resplandor del amanecer en su rostro Ella alcanzó a quitarse la cobija y bostezar con sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndo unicamente el aire en su rostro. Probablemente era hora de ir a clases, pero no se escuchaba a nadie alistandose aún. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando sintió su cama moverse con algo más que Crookshanks cuando duerme a sus pies, así fue como abrió sus ojos y se dio la vuelta.

Se quedó totalmente boquiabierta al ver a Ron durmiendo a su lado, pero lucía un poco mayor, tenía un poco de barba (tal como se ve a un hombre recién levantado sin afeitarse aún) y su expresión era mucho mas madura. Estaba mucho mas guapo, pero a Hermione le costó mucho darse cuenta de eso, porque estaba practicamente paralizada acerca de lo que lo que estaba viviendo.  
Miró al rededor del cuarto y era extraño, desconocido mas bien, y estaba en una casa que ella nunca había visto, estaba decorado entre colores vino muy claro y azules, con un estilo algo country.

Ron debió haber sentido su inquietud porque abrió sus ojos y la miró con una expresión de mucho entendimiento "¿Qué sucede cariño, un simple mareo matutino?" Le preguntó Ron, ella no supo que decir en ese instante, bajoó un poco la mirada y vió su estómago, lucía algo redondeado. Hermione se sentó, Ron hizo lo mismo, colocó uno de sus brazos muy dulcemente sobre su espalda y el otro sobre su vientre.

"Ron... yo.. yo no entiendo... cuando me fui a dormir estabamos en la escuela, era nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts, tú juagabas ajedréz con Harry, lo recuerdo bien Harry me preguntó por ayuda y ahora... mira" dijo Hermione, moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados y luego pasando una mano al rededor de su cabello.

"¿Qué me tratas de decir?" Ron preguntaba algo atontado¿por qué su esposa estaba confundida.  
Él habia estado con ella la noche anterior teniendo una belal cena romántica en un restaurant cercano a la casa, y luego una amena conversación frente a la chimenea.

"¡RON! recuerda, jugabas ajedrés mágico con Harry, yo fui a mi habitación, y ahora estoy contigo y somos mucho más mayores, esto debe ser un hechizo o algo así" culminó diciendo de una manera muy lógica, su rostro se entristecía y comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Ron se acercó un poco mas a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla lo cual la reconfortó un poco. "Es que es simplemente muy extraño Ron... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?".

"Un año" dijo Ron tranquilamente.

"Y ¿Cuándo comenzamos a salir?" Hermione esta vez estaba muy curiosa, no sabía que hacer o que pensar.

"Aproximadamnte a la mitad de nuestro sexto año".

"Y cuanto tiempo llevo..." Hermione bajó la mirada nuevamnte hacia su estómago y Ron colocó una mano en el.

"Cerca de tres meses... Mamá dice que probablemente sea una niña porque... pues porque ella lleva mucha experiencia en eso, y cree que tiene la razón en lo que dice" Ron dijo esto sintiéndose un poco extrañado de tener esta conversación con su amada. Ella debería saber todo esto, pero no era así. "¿Quién crees que haya hecho esto?" Preguntó Ron, movioendo su mano, del estómago de Hermione hacia la parte alta de su pecho, la cual se encontraba desnuda, para Ron no tenía importancia, ayq eu era usual que su esposa lo viera así, pero esa Hermione no era practicamente su esposa. Hermione al verlo así se sintio un tanto intimidada y nerviosa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que llevaba a el hijo de ambos en su vientre, así que era usual verlo en esas fachas, lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

"No lo sé, la verdad es que no... Yo... yo... ¿dónde esta el baño?" preguntó muy nerviosa.

Ron apunto hacia una puerta en la esquina de la habitación, Hermione fue directo hacia allá, cerró la puerta y se sentó a pensar y a llorar, luego que salió. Ron se levanto, la tomó por la espalda y la abrazó acariciando su vientre. Hermione tomó un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, tomo unos tragos de agua y sentó nuevamente en la cama.

"¿Dónde trabajo?" le preguntó a Ron.

"Eres una sanadora de San Mungo" Ron se lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, intentando indagar en su mirada. Era exactamente la misma mujer de la noche anterior, pero en sus ojos había una mirada inocente, donde lo único que se observaba era temor, y su amor parecía haber desaparecido.  
Quizá para el momento del hechizo aún no comenzaban a salir en Hogwarts.

"No creo que pueda trabajar hoy... si lo hago.. es que NO se hacer NADA, podría matar a alguien"  
dijo Hermione levantandose y caminando de un lado al otro "Y tú ¿en que trabajas?"

"Adivina... juego para los Chudley Cannos, soy el guardián" Ron lo dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo , Hermione se apoyaba al marco de la puerta del baño.

"Es extraño... lograste tu sueño" dijo Hermione sonriéndole "Eso es genial Ron" Ron caminó desde donde se encontraba y se sentó en la cama.

"No tengo practica hoy" dijo Ron muy tranquilo "así que puedo quedarme aquí acompañandote"

"Gracias, me agrada esa idea" Hermione se sentó nuevamente en la cama "¿Como haré para regresar a mi tiempo?"

"Si regresas, y no me besas como lo hiciste esa noche en la sala común, cuando yo estaba solo allí... ¿nunca estaremos como lo estamos ahora?" le preguntó Ron haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y se sonrojara un poco.

"Pienso que no... ¿Somos felices?" le pregunto Hermione.

"Si, y además estamos muy enamorados. La gente siempre lo comenta, el día que nos casamos además de estar muy muy bella, estabamos mucho mas felices que el día que Harry derrotó a Voldemort.  
Al decir esto lo único que deseaba Ron era besarla pasionadamente, pero se contuvo, miró sus labios y volteó hacia el lado contrario.

"¿Querías besarme... no es así?" Hermione le preguntó viendo como los ojos de Ron se perdían a través de la ventana. Hermione se sintió muy feliz al saber que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, eso la ayudó a calmarse un poco.

"Siempre quiero besarte" Ron dijo esto, sintiéndose triste y extraño, ya que sus palabras iban a una Hermione que conoció, pero que no es la misma que actualmente ama, se lo decía a la Hermione que ahora está en el cuerpo de Hermione su verdadera esposa.

Hermione se acercó poco a poco a Ron, sintiendo su calor y su olor, Ron la abrazaba lentamente y besaba muy gentilmnete su cuello. Hermione se separó de él, quedando justo frente a sus labios y le dijo "en las últimas peleas que hemos tenido... siempre he querido terminarlas así" Lo besó muy suavemente en los labios, separandose solo un poco, para luego besarse de nuevo... Hermione podía sentir como Ron sonreia un poco.

Hermione pasó todo el día con Ron, hablando, comiendo, y besandose una que otra ves. Ella se sentía muy cómoda y feliz con Ron, pero no sabía aún como regresar al sitio donde veraderamente pertenece. Recordó de pronto la cnversación que había tenido con Ginny la noche anterior, y se preguntaba si ella podía hacerle algo así, no le quedaba más que hablar al día siguiente con la Ginny adulta, y solucionar su situación.

Se encontraban acostados en la cama, muy juntitos y abrazados, Ron la mira y le dice "Te amo" la abraza mucho mas fuerte hacia sí y sonrie.

"Yo tambien te amo" Dije Hermione extendiéndose para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez es un beso mucho mas apasionado.

Luego de esto caen dormidos muy juntos.

_DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA por favor, no me coman, no me golpeen, no me odien, no vengan a quemar mi casa ni ninguna de las cosas malas que puede ser que pase por sus mentes al ver mi actualización espero en verdad que les guste el capítulo, particularmente esta muy bien, le da un giro toalmente diferente a la historia así que espero muchos muchos reviews y de mis lectores fieles y de cualquir otro que desee leer la historia! saben muy bien que pueden recomendarme._

_GRACIAS POR TODO!_

_besos -luuluu-_


	19. Solo Somos Amigos

_Y aqui estoy de nuevo, viva, sana y salva, quien sabe... Quiza aqui ya se olvidaron de la historia, pero honestamnete, yo no lo hice, lo que sucede es que me voy a ausentar por un tiempo de mi casa, y estaba preparando aun estoy preparando las coss para mi viaje, sin contar que estaba en finales y muchas otras cosas mas, pero aqui estoy ACTUALIZANDO al fin, no prometo mucho.  
Ah y no les dije, mi ordenador se daño, y hubo que llevarlo a reparar, lo cual me quito 3 capitulos nuevos, y el boceto de una nueva historia, por eso tambien tarde mucho. En verdad disculpenme por no contestar los reviews, sepan que los lei al momento que llegaron agradezco muchisimo que me hayan escrito, que les guste la historia y espero que la sigan leyendo porque a mi en verdad me gusta mucho escribirla._

_Un resumen rapido, estaban en vacaciones y volvieron al colegio, durante las vacaciones los gemelos, Harry y ginny trataban con todos sus medios de hacer que Hermione y Ron estuvieran juntos. Al comenzar clases, quiza los planes acabarian, ya que los gemelos no volverian al colegio, ya que lo habian acabado, sin embargo Harry y ginny tenian una carta bajo la manga, la cual Ginny aplico en Hermione, es un hechizo, para que ella sepa quien es su verdadero amor, lo que la lleva al futuro, viendo asi lo perfecta que es su vida con Ron, hasta que cae dormida..._

_Y mi historia no creo que tenga acentos, asi que perdonen mis faltas ortograficas pero es que el teclado se daño._

**Capitulo 19: Solo Somos Amigos**.

La mañana siguiente llego muy rapido para Hermione, sin embargo, ella estaba anxiosa de despertar, volver a la normalidad y hablar con Ginny, de lo que seria su futuro con Ron. Suspiro suavemente, sonrio, sabiendo que lo que viviria con Ron seria unico, dulce y sencillamente fantastico, estaban enamorados, mas enamorados que nunca. Ella nunca imagino ese lado tan tierno de Ron, ya que sus peleas eran interminables, dentro y fuera de la escuela. Hermione sintio un movimiento a su lado, abrio los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no era la habiatacion de la escuela pero tampoco era aquella habiatacion donde el dia anterior habia pasado uno de los mejores e inolvidables momentos de su vida.

"¿Ron?" pregunto Hermione, temiendo cualquier cosa, al poner una mano ciega hacia su derecha.

"Hermione¿Estas despierta?".

Hermione sintio un panico terrible, al darse cuenta que esa no era la voz de Ron, se sento rapidamente en la cama y se dio vuelta para saber a quien tenia a su lado.

"Cariño, sabes que Ron murio, el dia que mate a Voldemort" dijo su voz tristemente.

"Harry... yo" Hermione simplemente se quedaba fijamente mirandola, Harry se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente.

"Shhhhh... no digas nada, a veces yo tambien sueño con el" le dijo Harry intenando calmarla ya que Hermione contenia pequeños sollozos "dime¿estas bien?".

Hermione se alejo de el, y se levanto de la cama, notando de que solo usaba una pequeña bata de seda que cubria la mitad de su cuerpo y era semi transparente "tengo... tengo... tengo que ir a hablar con Ginny" fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir.

"Hermione¿que ocurre?" Harre le pegunto, muy desconcertado, se levanto de la cama y fue a su lado abrazandola lentamente por la cintura, acercandola hacia si.

"Harry, tu... quiero decir... tu estas.." ella intentaba decir que el se encontraba totalmente desnudo, pero se sonrojo tanto que no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de forma elocuente la frase. Ella nunca antes habia visto a un hombre desnudo, y mucho menos pensaba ver a su mejor amigo en esas fachas, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, sus musculos delineados, todo en perfecto orden, tal como debia estar. Hermione jamas penso que su mejor amigo se viera tan... bien.

"Hermione, hicimos el amor anoche, como es que no lo recuerdas... si todo fue, magico¿por que no recuerdas que Ginny y Ron murieron junos?... ¿que esta pasando aqui? eres realmente Hermione o alguien mas utilizando una pocion multijugos" le pregunto Harry, molesto o desconcertado, su cara no era muy facil de definir, cruzando los brazos.

Hermione se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar que estaba totalmente sonrojada "Harry, tu sabes muy bien que la pocion multijugos no dura tanto... Algo extraño, muy extraño esta ocurriendo.  
hace ya 2 noches yo me encontraba en nuestro sexto año... y por favor VISTETE, no puedo..." Al decir esto, Harry se coloco unos pantalones que se encntraban en el piso, fue lo primero que encontro, y seguia sin comprender.

"Yo... ya puedes darte la vuelta... ahora dime ¿que esta pasando?" Al preguntar esto Harry sintio que habia preguntado lo mismo mas de un millon de veces sin obtener respuesta. Hermione se dio la media vuelta sintiendose mejor sabiendo que Harry ya se encontraba vestido.

"Hace dos noches me fui a acostar despues de haber hablado con Ginny sobre chicos, en nuestro sexto año de Hogwarts, luego desperte la mañana siguiente junto a Ron, con unos cuantos años mas.  
El se veia mucho mayor, al igual que yo, y yo estaba embarazada, era nuestro primer bebe, porque estabamos casados, le dije a el toda la historia, la misma que te estoy diciendo a ti, y habiamos decidido ir a ver a Ginny hoy para que me explicara lo que habia sucedido, si ella habia conjurado algo, o si yo estaba loca. Ahora despierto a tu lado, y ambos Ginny y Ron estan muertos ... La verdad es que no se que hacer" Hermione termino de decir esto con lagrimas en sus ojos y simplemente bajo la cabeza para ocultarlo.

"Pero Hermione... tu estuviste conmigo anoche, toda la noche" dijo Harry dubitativo.

"Si, lo se, lo entiendo, la Hermione que tu conoces estuvo contigo anoche y todas las noches que tu quisieras, pero la Hermione que esta aqui, la Hermione que esta en su sexto año de Hogwarts no. Esto donde estoy metida es como un universo pararlelo, donde todo suele ser malo" Hermione dijo eso parando las manos compulsivamente por su cabello "ahora no se como volver, porque Ginny esta muerta aqui".

"Todo esto es extraño, tan extraño" dijo Hary y Hermione sollozaba varias veces.

"¿Que hago para vivir?" le pregunto Hermione.

"Tu no trabajas cielo, yo hago suficiente dinero como Auror para mantenernos a ambos" Dijo Harry caminando hacia ella.

"Es decir que no trabajo" dijo Hermione confundida.

"Um... no"

"¿Quien decidio eso?"

"Ambos desde que tratamos de tener un bebe. Queriamos que tuviera a sus padres, o al menos a uno de los dos cerca cuanod creciera" Harry dijo esto y Hermione esbozo una leve sonrisa, tratando de ahogar algunas lagrimas.

"¿Somos felices?" le pregunto a Harry.

"Eso creo" le dijo, cercandose a ella, y besandola rapidamente en los labios. "Escucha, tengo que ir a trabajar, las cosas en la oficina han estado un poco complicadas esta semana" dijo Harry sintiendose mal, de dejarla sola y tan confundida. "Voy a buscar en el trabajo hechizos sobre universos paralelos, o algo, y si encuentro la respuetso vendre directamente para aca sin escalas" Harry salio de la habitacion, y Hermione se dirigio hacia el closet, y comenzo a ver las distintas fotografias que alli se encontraban, Harry y Hermione abarzados el dia de su boda, luego Harry saltando al rededor de un pargue, Hermione totalmente tapada con sabanas, al parecer no queria que le tomaran una foto, ambos abrazados frente a un arbol de navidad. Pero algo no estaba bien, no habian fotos de Ron o de Ginny, solo ellos dos, nadie mas. Ella se dio media vuelta y decidio ir a tomar una ducha.

Al salir de alli comenzo a ver al rededor de la habitacion dandose cuenta de que era comoda y acogedora. El cuarto era una mezcla de estilo country, con algo antiguo, las paredes cubiertas de bellas pinturas y una biblioteca en una esquina llena de libros desde el piso hasta el techo, al parecer le habia contagiado su gusto por los libros a Harry, todo, la decoracion, las fotos la manera de actuar de Harry, le demostraba a Hermione que se queria y que eran felicies. Ella nio creia que las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos, estaban enamorados trataban de tener un bebe.  
En esos pensamientos pasaron horas y horas, aun despues de haber llegado Harry, Hermione no sacaba de su cabeza las ideas que recorrian su mente.

Escucho la ducha terminar, y Harry salio del baño, con una toalla cubriendo su cintura.

"Lo siento, no me acostumbro que las cosas esten asi" Harry recogio la toalla del suelo y comenzo a vestirse rapidamente, mientras Hermione estaba de espaldas a el.

"Harry, puedo preguntarte algo?" le dijo Hermione un poco curiosa.

Harry la miro y asintio con la cabeza.

"¿Cuando empezamos a salir?" le pregunto.

"En algun momento a la mitad de nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts. Tu estabas triste en la sala comun, yo fui hacia ti para reconfortarte y nos besamos. Ese fue sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, contando la vez que mate a Voldemort" dijo Harry sonriendole a Hermione, reviviendo cada segundo de ese dia, Harry se acerco a Hermione y la beso en la mejilla "ahora, es mejor que descansemos, hablamos luego, mi amor" Hermione se acosto en la cama, y cerro los ojos rogando, que al despertar todo volviera a ser como antes.

_Y LISTO! este es el tan esperado y nunca bien ponderado capitulo 19, ya mis obligaciones han bajado un poco, y estoy animada escribiendo esto, asi que espero actualizar todo lo antes posible, por mi bien, el de mi conciencia, el de mi integridad y el de ustedes mis lectores y asi poder ponerme a pensar en otras cosas, quiza escribir en ingles... no lo se. Lo cierto es que espero que me envien muchos muchisimos reviews, y que les guste este capitulo,  
los quiero mucho!_

_saludos luuluu_


	20. Sueño, o pesadilla

_Y por fin he vuelto! Discúlpenme por dejarlos en la espera por casi 1 año, las complicaciones y yo fuera del país no había sido yo misma desde entonces, pero aquí sigo cargada y repotenciada para todo, espero que aún recuerden y les guste la historia, ahora que lo pienso es un poco rosa, pero yo siempre termino lo que empiezo, y además me gusta esta historia. Gracias por seguirme, leerme, sus reviews y TODO!_

_Si recuerdan, después del plan de verano de unir a Ron y Hermione, que no funcionó Harry y Ginny no sólo se hicieron novios, sino que también a través de un Hechizo, Hermione a través de sus sueños ha visto lo que sería de su futuro si no se decide. _

_Sin ser ruda, si no recuerdan lean la historia, lo mismo hice yo para poder actualizar. _

_Nuevamente, espero que les guste y que sus críticas sean constructivas y positivas._

**Capítulo 20: Sueño, o pesadilla.**

Hermione bostezó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Sabía que esta vez todo sería diferente, así había sido cada vez que se quedaba dormida, sólo esperaba que volviera esta vez a la normalidad. Era como una pesadilla interminable, donde cada vez que dormía todo era peor, movió su cabeza varias veces para darse cuenta de que estaba realmente despierta. Se sintió en cama, y totalmente desnuda. Abrió sus ojos, y la visión que tuvo casi hace que su corazón se le saliera del pecho de un susto, era un hombre rubio, trabajando en su escritorio, el cual, claramente se podía ver que se encontraba sin camisa. Lo único que ella podía esperar es que él se diera la vuelta y comprobar la peor de las pesadillas.

Lentamente ese hombre se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione, mientras ella dejó de respirar al ver que el se acercaba lentamente llevando una bandeja con el desayuno y una única rosa roja sobre ella.

"Buenos días, amor" dijo él, y Hermione, se dio cuenta de que debía respirar, la cara de Draco Malfoy, en frente le provocaba odio y temor, sin saber que hacer o decir, se sentó lentamente, para poner la bandeja con el desayuno en sus piernas, y se tapó el cuerpo lo mas que pudo con las sábanas.

"Malfoy" dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

Draco se detuvo y la miró "probablemente tengas razón, te va a tomar un tiempo a acostumbrarte a decir Hermione Malfoy, pero ese nombre va bien con el anillo ¿no crees?"

Hermione estaba paralizada de la rabia "¡Yo NUNCA, me oyes NUNCA me casaría contigo!" dijo gritando, Draco la miró un tanto confuso.

"Creo que tomaste mucho wishkey de fuego, amor, te casaste conmigo anoche¿no recuerdas?" dijo Draco sentándose junto a Hermione, la cual se echó a un lado aún cubriéndose con las sábanas muerta de miedo.

Hermione aún no lo creía, de ninguna manera, por nada en el mundo ella sería capaz de casarse con ese… con ese… ese… desgraciado.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Draco le preguntó, mientras de una manera amorosa movía un mechón de cabello de su hombro donde la besó dulcemente, lo cual causó que Hermione, diera un salto por el desagrado que esto le causaba.

"Sólo debo tener un poco de resaca" dijo Hermione mintiendo, pero realmente no tenía ganas de explicar nuevamente lo sucedido y mucho menos a él "y dime ¿cómo fue que nos enamoramos?" preguntó esto tomando un trozo de pan y mordiéndolo, mientras lo masticaba lentamente, mirando a Draco.

"¿Por qué?..." Draco intentó decir más, pero Hermione respondió rápidamente.

"Sólo para celebrar… ya sabes lo de anoche" dijo Hermione, mordiendo nuevamente el trozo de pan, intentaba actuar como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido y ella estuviera acostumbrada a eso, pero en verdad lo que deseaba era vomitar.

"Bueno, si me lo pides así… fue un poco más de dos años estábamos en un bar. Te encontrabas ahí con ese Weasley…" Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron y él seguían sin ser amigos, pensó que al menos eso fue algo que se mantuvo igual "ustedes dos se encontraban finalmente aprendiendo a sobrellevar la muerte de Potter y…" la historia se tornó un tanto interesante, Hermione sabía que ese no era el universo correcto, ella se veía mucho mayor, y Harry no podía estar muerto, ella sabía que en su mundo Harry estaba vivo "la comadreja, tomó a su rubia y despampanante novia y ambos se fueron del bar, dejándote sola y vulnerable allí. Tuvimos que trabajar juntos para destruir a Voldemort, pero luego de eso habíamos dejado de hablar, así que al verte sola decidí acercarme y saludarte, y allí comenzó todo. Me besaste, y sentí que mi vida había sido de un oscuro color gris y tú le dabas luz a mí alrededor, ese fue el momento en que supe que te amaba. Sin embargo, tomó varis meses para que tú te fijaras en mi, pero finalmente…" Draco se acercó a ella y la besó, Hermione sintió la repulsión a través de su cuerpo, al mirarlo, él le estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa era de amor, y no de maldad, y a pesar de que lo hacía ver diferente sus sentimientos hacia él ni cambiaban.

Ella no podía creer que Harry había muerto, ya que si habían destruido a Voldemort, la profecía de que uno mataría al otro no era cierta. Tampoco podía creer que Malfoy se hubiese vuelto bueno, sabiendo de la familia de la cual venía. Llenándose de valor, se acercó lentamente y nuevamente lo besó en los labios, lo cual la hizo sentirse enferma "muchas gracias, nunca me cansaré de escuchar esa historia, y mucho menos cuando la dices tú" mintió Hermione, ella necesitaba salir de esa casa lo antes posible y lograr comunicarse con Ginny, aunque Malfoy era bueno, Hermione no podría soportar un día entero con él.

Hermione, dijo que no se sentía muy hambrienta en ese momento de igual forma le dio a Draco las gracias por el desayuno, Draco la abrazó "¿te sientes un poco enferma esta mañana?" le preguntó, Hermione le sonrió un poco, movió la bandeja de su camino y se levantó de la cama aún envuelta entre sabanas, vio en el piso ropa tirada por todas partes, y al distinguir la de ella la recogió y así mismo se las puso.

"Voy a visitar a alguien rápidamente, volveré en un segundo" al decir esto Hermione caminó directamente hacia la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos floo y al introducirse en la chimenea se escuchó "La Madriguera", un segundo antes de desvanecerse vio la cara de Malfoy un poco molesta, y el resto fue ceniza y una sala familiar.

"Oh, lo sabía, sabía que había escuchado a alguien entrar por la chimenea" dijo la Sra. Weasley, dándole a Hermione un gran abrazo "¿Cómo estas?"

"Me encuentro bien, muchas gracias" dijo Hermione abrazándola también "estoy buscando a Ginny, hay algo urgente que necesito preguntarle".

La Sra. Weasley, sonrió y dio un gran suspiro "Ginny vive sola ahora, pensé que lo sabías, pero bueno… voy a buscarla y haré que venga para que se encuentren, le diré que es urgente" al decir esto la Sra. Weasley, se acercó a la chimenea.

Hermione fue hacia la cocina y allí se sentó, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, Ron, Harry… y Malfoy, era únicamente extraño. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la Sra. Weasley ya se encontraba en la cocina.

"Dijo que vendría en un momento" dijo la Sra. Weasley, a lo que Hermione asintió "y cuéntame ¿cómo esta tu esposo¿por qué estas aquí el día después de tu matrimonio?"

"Es una muy larga historia, pero si le interesa, él está bien" dijo Hermione muy tranquilamente.

"Que bien se siente tenerte como compañía, así sea por muy pocos minutos, todos los niños se mudaron y ahora Arthur trabaja el triple en el Ministerio" la Sra. Weasley dijo esto, y Ginny entró en la cocina.

_Creanlo o no, por fin terminé el capítulo, y voy a empezar el próximo, espero que haya valido la pena toda la espera. Ya sobrepasé mis 100 reviews lo cual es bueno, y les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan comentarios y los que no. Tengo que volverme mejor lectora y volver a leer todas sus historias. Gracias._


End file.
